A Video Game of Thrones
by Temairine
Summary: When Jon Snow touches the book Ghost finds in the forest he does not expect it to change his life: much less his reality into a video game, complete with attributes, skills, levels up and a plot! As he struggles to follow his destiny he will realize the truth: The Video Game of Thrones has only just begun... Rated M for future content, potential Harem, slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

A Video Game of Thrones

**Disclaimer: I am making no money from the writing of this fanfiction and I in no way, shape or form own the original masterpiece**

**Authors Note 1- You might notice that this story has a similar video game system to the Naruto Video Game Plot story written by gentlemankitsune. I have asked and received permission to use such elements. That said, his stories are amazing, and well worth your time to read.**

**Authors Note 2- Jon's ancestry will be changed, and the story in general will follow a somewhat different path – it will be alternate universe. Read the chapter to find out more!**

**Authors Note 3- This story will eventually have romantic elements and might end up as a harem fanfiction. Opinions would be appreciated.**

Chapter 1

Jon Snow had never been one to believe in myths and legends, not until that day.

Jon Snow had always felt slightly alienated from the other Starks, but that changed that day as well.

The day had been slightly more painful than normal, but he had known that the direwolf pups were meant for his half siblings. He had been glad for them, had smiled to see Arya's excitement in particular. He could not deny any of them their happiness due to something as petty as envy, or was it jealousy?

No, he decided, it could not be jealousy. Jealousy implied that he had bad feelings towards them, but this was clearly not the case. Envy it was then, for yes, he did covert the family and security that they shared. The direwolf pups were yet one more way in which the siblings would be linked, and he would be excluded, Jon had thought. Better him than one of the legitimate children, one of the true Starks to be placed to the side. It was for the best.

That was before he had found the sixth direwolf pup, before he had met Ghost. The outcast albino pup was like him, the one who was always on the outside with no clear place to go. Jon had been given a noble's education despite his lower status.

Ghost had, in Jon's opinion, beautiful white fur, and clear intelligence showed in his eyes. But that same white fur had singled him out, just as Jon stood out. They were undoubtedly similar in circumstance, and maybe that was the cause of their bond. They were the same.

And they were content with each other's company, whether Ghost would be curled up by a fireplace as Jon studied, or running through the forest with him, on a hunt for prey. Then Ghost had found it, lying in the snow, and brought it to him.

The book was old and battered, and strangely undamaged. Despite having lain in the snow for some time, enough at least for snow to cover the tracks of the original traveller, the book pages were dry, if somewhat chilly. The leather binding also displayed no sign of wear, which was perhaps even more unusual since Ghost had carried it back in his mouth. There should have at least been tooth marks on the cover...

But with the hassle of their return, and the general fuss being made over the pups such things were easily overlooked. It was only when Jon had returned, and the evening meal had been served, that the book, now in his cloak pocket, came to mind once more.

His growing awareness of the fact that something was not right started with an unfamiliar sensation, a tingling in his spine, followed by a series of clicks, and the chiming of bells resounded in his ears. It was unsettling to say the least. Then the madness spread, the toll of the bells drowning out all other sound. The tingling feeling spread over his body, eventually reaching his eyes.

Jon could only gasp as the world around him came to life... the light that the book was now emitting made his surroundings even more vibrant, a whirlpool of colour. Brighter than any candle the books glow reached new heights as it slowly floated towards him.

Disorientation and confusion, alongside panic impaired his usually sharp judgement, and Jon reached out, the tip of his finger making contact with the cover of the book. The luminous artefact flared, and the light swirled around him, entering his body with a jolt of power. As his vision finally cleared Jon found himself standing in front of a screen... with writing on it?

**Are You [Male] or [Female]?**

The seemingly nonsensical question caught him off guard and words failed him for a moment before he spoke out loud, due to his shock more than anything else.

"Of course I am male, and what is this thing?"

**[Male] Selected: Is This Correct?**

**[Yes] or [No]**

A tentative hand reached out as Jon hit the** [Yes] **button in agreement.

The screen faded, and a sigh of relief left his mouth, only to turn into a groan as another screen, filled with even more writing appeared.

**Please select your Distant Ancestry: Parentage is Pre-Selected**

Jon's mouth went dry. No matter what kind of magic this was... if it told him the name of his mother then... he would finally know. He would finally be able to name the woman who birthed him... he would finally gain some closure on the matter.

Maybe he felt the loss of a mother too keenly, but in Winterfell it was evident that Catelyn Stark only tolerated him, and while he would never regret being brought up in the Stark household, he knew he would never fully belong. Perhaps his mother's family would be the same, perhaps not, but he would no longer be tormented by his father's silence.

**[Mother]: Lyanna Stark**

Jon tried frantically to calm himself down! Could his aunt be his mother... no, the Starks were no Targaryens! It was just not possible that his father had slept with his sister... but that in turn was disturbing, since if his mother was Lyanna Stark, then who was his father? A quick glance further down the page answered that question.

**[Father]: Rhaegar Targaryen**

Was this real? No, Jon's mind promptly answered it could not be real. His father was Prince Rhaegar Targaryen... his mind raced through the possibilities... Could he have been born when Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna, and following her death been entrusted to – here he paused. He couldn't call Eddard Stark father now, could he – for he was Jon's uncle...

Furthering the pain Jon was experiencing was the knowledge that he could not confront Ned Stark about it. How could he walk up to the man who raised him and ask if he was the child of the woman who he had thought of as an aunt, and a deceased prince? Especially with no evidence save for the fact that some screen had showed it to him.

But the thought of the screen set him thinking. The Targaryens had been magically gifted, that much he knew for sure. It... Would explain the presence of the screen, should he be one... He decided to read further, hoping for some sort of hint.

**[Distant Ancestry]:**

**Choice of [Baratheon], [Tyrell], [Lannister], [Greyjoy], [Martell] and [Tully]**

The list was astounding... the only main houses not included were the Starks and the Targaryens, and that was most likely because his parents... yes, his parents... were from those houses. But why did he get to choose? No-one could choose their ancestors... unless they were sent back in time, like in some of the more unrealistic tales a minstrel had told him when younger.

But since the screen was not moving, no matter how hard he tried to punch it or escape from it – his efforts were in vain. So, resigned to his fate he started to choose. Tully was automatically discarded, he did not want to be related to Catelyn Stark and cause chaos in the household. One of the things he admired about Catelyn Stark was her genuine love for her family, and he was not going to force her to pretend to care for him out of familial duty.

Baratheon was out as well. Dealing with royalty was the last thing that he currently needed, with his newfound Targaryen status. This left him with Tyrell, Lannister, Greyjoy and Martell. After some deliberation he decided that he should at least know something about the house he chose, which excluded Martell, and since the Lannisters were suspect in the death of Jon Arryn he excluded them also. Even if Ned Stark was not his father he still held great respect towards the man, despite his anger at being kept in the dark about his parentage.

So he had narrowed it down to House Tyrell and House Greyjoy. Tyrell was involved in intrigue, but Greyjoy was present at Winterfell, in the form of Theon. He was not intending to talk about the strange nature of the book to anyone, he wanted to keep a low profile and to that end Jon decided he would choose Tyrell. At least there were none of them in the near vicinity.

**Distant Ancestry: [House Tyrell] Selected: Is This Correct?**

**[Yes] or [No]**

Pressing **[Yes]** once more took him to another screen, but one with different content.

**Traits: You have [1] Stark Trait, [1] Targaryen Trait and [1] Tyrell Trait **

**Heritage Traits [3/3] [Fixed]**

**Stark: Skinchanger: You have the ability to assume the consciousness of an animal, +10 perception due to slightly enhanced senses, but -10 to Willpower because of your animal instinct influencing you slightly.**

**Targaryen: Dragonborn: You gain resistance to fire, and the ability to control dragons with +30 Spirit at a cost -10, Strength, -10, Endurance and -10, Intelligence, because the incestual relationships that have kept the abilities strong are not particularly healthy.**

**Tyrell: Growing Strong: You begin with -15 to all skills (unless they would become negative), but gain an extra 5 skill point's every time you level up and an extra merit point every 3 levels. Your rate of learning grants you +10 to Intelligence, but -20 to Wisdom, as your confidence can impair your judgement.**

Jon groaned, not that anyone could hear him but he felt the need to vocalise his frustration. He didn't understand what the screen was going on about; just that he was now a skinchanger and that there was some sort of points system going on? It was a bit like a score, or something, so the higher he had in, say, Intelligence - the cleverer he was...

Next up was what he had been waiting for; an explanation as to what the scores for Intelligence and Perception and Willpower actually meant. As he watched some of the numbers changed, probably taking the bonuses and penalties of his traits into account.

**Tutorial: These are your primary attributes. They are scored out of 100 and each represents your raw talent in an area. They may only be increased through Achievements or by using Attribute points. 10 Attribute points are gained every time you level up.**

That was confusing as Jon had no idea whatsoever as to the nature of a level.

**Tutorial: Levelling Up: as you complete quests experience points shall be granted. Once you have accumulated enough you can level up, gaining skill and attribute points, as well as a merit point every other level.**

**Experience: 5150/1000:**

**Level Up? [Yes] [No]**

The yes button was pressed and Jon's level rose from 1 to 5. Now that Jon had points to spend, he was able to examine the attributes closer. This did not make any sense, at least to him, but he had to do something... and following the instructions, at least for now seemed like they way to get out of the... rather complex situation.

**Strength – How strong you are  
Endurance – How much stamina you have, and how much pain you can tolerate  
Dexterity – How agile and fast you are  
Intellect – How clever you are  
Perception – How aware you are of your surroundings  
Willpower – How determined you are  
Charisma – Your ability to charm people  
Wisdom – Your ability to read a situation, social or combative  
Fate – Your luck and role in the scheme of things  
Spirit – Your raw magical power**

All of his scores were low compared to their maximum of 100. His highest score was spirit, which was pretty useless since he had only ever seen a painting of a dragon, and he doubted that one would suddenly appear in Winterfell ready for him to command. Not to mention that that would be practically inviting the Baratheons to kill him for being a Targaryen.

**Points to Spend [50]**

Jon, who remembered the penalties to his original scores given by the Traits, had realised that his scores had gone down overall by exactly 50 points, and therefore thought it best to return them to their original levels. So Wisdom gained 20 points, and Strength, Endurance and Willpower each gained 10.

**Attributes: Physical**

**Strength [19]  
Endurance [15]  
Dexterity [19]**

**Attributes: Mental**

**Intellect [12]  
Perception [27]  
Willpower [25]**

**Attributes: Social**

**Charisma [14]  
Wisdom [22]**

**Attributes: Supernatural**

**Fate [21]  
Spirit [37]**

His low intelligence was annoying, but the priority was for no-one to find out about this. And suddenly becoming weak would rouse a lot of suspicion. That finished, yet another menu popped up. This one contained a long, long list of what were labelled skills, and highly specific ones at that.

And almost every single one of them, thank you Tyrell trait, was at zero. Only a handful of skills had anything left. All of these had the same maximums, as his attributes, which did not really do anything to help Jon feel any better. The ones that he had still got some remaining progress in were...

**Northlands Lore: 8/100  
Westerlands Lore: 2/100**

**Archery: 21/100  
Swordfighting: 44/100  
Fist Fighting: 18/100**

**Hunting: 22/100  
Tracking: 16/100  
Survival: 14/100**

**Armour Wearing: 12/100**

That was it? Jon had spent years dedicating himself to training his fighting prowess, and he was only that good? He was 17, and was capable enough... so why was he... like this...

**Tutorial: Spend skill points to raise your skills immediately or, unlike statistics, they may be increased through training in the said skill. Having a teacher who has a high skill level will give bonuses for the amount of skill points gained/spent.**

**Points to Spend [100]**

A full 15 points went into Swordfighting so that it would be restored to its former level, since he practiced it every day he had to reach his original level again. But unlike with his Attributes, Jon did not have enough points to restore his losses.

So he settled for placing 10 points on all of the other skills he had a score in, and then glanced up and down the list to see if there were any other useful ones. He could not imagine ever having a use for alchemy or gardening... Since he had Ghost now, he spent the remaining 5 points on Dog Training.

Next up were the Merit points that had been mentioned earlier.

**Merit Points: [3]**

**Current Merits:**

**Skinchanger  
Dragon Master  
Fire Resistance**

Apparently Merits were a permanent bonus, and he had been granted his current ones by his traits. While that sounded good in theory, most of them had conditions that had to be met before they became available. Some of the conditions were ridiculous, and some near impossible. But that did not matter, since he only had four of them unlocked.

**Dragon Speak: Allows the player to talk to dragons in their own language  
Condition to unlock: Be a Dragon Master**

**Prophetic Dreams: Random dreams will give a glimpse of the future  
Condition to Unlock: Targaryen Blood, 35 - Spirit**

**Eye of the Sky: Unlocks Aerial View in Battle Mode  
Condition to Unlock: 25 - Perception**

**Ice Resistance: Gives resistance to the cold  
Condition to Unlock: Reside in the North for over 10 years**

Of them all only the first one appeared to not be useful, making his choice easy. There were no dragons left to speak to. The others could be useful, though he was wary of having prophetic dreams, knowing the future could be dangerous. Because there were other, more useful Merits yet to be unlocked, he selected **[Eye of the Sky]** and **[Ice Resistance]**, saving one point for later.

Jon soon discovered that the now disappeared screen would appear again whenever he opened the book. There was also now a title on the cover as well, simply stating...

**A Game of Thrones**

**Jon Snow [Level 5]**

Somehow Jon had a feeling that everything was just beginning...

**End of Chapter 1**

**So, this was just something I came up with after starting to watch season 1, I hope you enjoyed it. I am still not sure if this is a one-off thing or if it shall be added to my list of active fanfiction. **

**To continue I will need a beta – and I cannot currently find one... Also pairing wise, which girl/s would you like Jon to have a relationship with in the story? **

**Reviews are adored and will encourage continuation of said story, just please be polite.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Video Game of Thrones**

**Disclaimer: I am making no money from the writing of this fanfiction and I in no way, shape or form own the original masterpiece. Please also note that this story will have elements from the TV Series, though it is predominantly based on the book.**

Reviews...

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, this is to answer any questions and clarify details.

Gentlemankitsune: thank you the compliment means a lot. I hope that I will do the stat system that you designed justice

Knightenemy: In my opinion an Arya pairing would be hindered more by age than by biological relationship, they are cousins in this story, not siblings... Thanks for the suggestion. Let's see where the story goes!

10000 Fists: the story is set at the beginning of the book, a week after they gained the direwolf pups. 60 skill points is the score that a merit or new skill is earned at, so Jon missed the needed score by 1. About the nights watch, that would be a spoiler alert, and so must remain secret.

Soleimon Berserker: Daenerys is a possible pairing but only if enough ask due to the fact that, in this story, she is technically his aunt. Margaery Tyrell has been mentioned a few times... Cersei is fun to write, so she will be an important character, though romance is still being considered (not thought about it until now!)

**Jon Snow: Statistics**

**Physical**

**Strength: 19  
Endurance: 15  
Dexterity: 19**

**Mental**

**Intellect: 12  
Perception: 27  
Willpower: 25**

**Social**

**Charisma: 14,  
Wisdom: 22**

**Supernatural**

**Fate: 21  
Spirit: 36**

**Skills (Ones he has points in only)**

**Northlands Lore: 18/100  
Westerlands Lore: 12/100**

**Archery: 31/100  
Sword Fighting: 59/100  
Fist Fighting: 28/100**

**Hunting: 32/100  
Tracking: 26/100  
Survival: 24/100**

**Armour Wearing: 22/100**

**Dog Training: 5/100**

**Merits**

**Dragon Master  
Fire Resistance  
Ice Resistance  
Skinchanger  
Eye of the Sky**

**Chapter 2**

Jon lay in bed, unable to sleep for a long time that night. His eventual rest was primarily due to emotional exhaustion rather than any desire to rest. There was just too much to take in. What little sleep he did get was restless and he woke early before heading down to the training yard. Practicing his swordsmanship might help him calm down.

Taking a bastard sword from the rack with a snort of laughter, for it was truly an appropriate blade for someone like him, royal parentage or not, he turned to see Rodrik Cassel, who apparently was also awake and practicing. A note flashed up from the book, though the master-of-arms saw nothing, and Jon quickly excused himself.

Upon being opened the book displayed a section titled "People", and was on a page dedicated to Ser Rodrik Cassel, complete with a black and white sketch of the man.

**Ser Rodrik Cassel**

**Title: Master-Of-Arms  
Base Stats: Unknown  
Merits: Unknown  
Teaching Merit: Sword Fighting x4, Armour Wearing x3, Fist Fighting x3, Tactics x3, Riding x2, Weapon Identification x2, **

**Tutorial: Teaching Merit states at what rate you will learn a skill from a teacher. A x3 bonus, for example means that you will gain points 3 times as fast when learning, or that skill points placed via the teaching menu (accessible only when with teacher) will each count as 1.5 (half the learning bonus) rather than 1. Remember that they can only teach as much as they know!**

Jon grumbled slightly, if he had known that he could have gained so many more points when he had first allocated them. As it was he would have to raise his skills manually, unless he could get enough experience to... level up?

Noticing a tab in the corner marked "Quests" he tapped on it and was ever so slightly overwhelmed by the sheer number of them available. Most of them offered not only experience, but also gains in a certain skill as well. So far according to the book he was level 5, and he needed how much experience to level up!

**Experience: 150/2500**

A glance back at the quest screen showed that most of the tasks available to do offered a meagre amount of experience. Also lots of them were not in keeping with the position that he had been brought up in, running errands was not something that a son of a lord did, and birth status regardless, he had been brought up as the son of a lord. Now what would be an acceptable quest?

**Quest: Grooming Ghost  
Reward: Increased Influence with Ghost, 80XP**

**Quest: Feed the Dogs in the Kennel  
Reward: Slightly increased influence with Farlen, +5 Dog Training, 200XP**

**Quest: Find a Needle in a Haystack  
Reward: Increased influence with Jeyne Poole, +10 sewing, 300XP**

**Quest: Listening to the Lecture  
Reward: Increased Influence with Septa Mordane, +5 Manners, +5 Westerlands Lore, 40XP**

**Quest: Game of Dice  
Reward: 10 Silver Stags, +5 Gambling, Increased Faction Influence – Soldiers of Winterfell, 100XP**

**Quest: A Friendly Match  
Reward: Increased Influence with Rodrik Cassel, + 5 Sword Fighting, 360XP**

**Quest: Hunting we will go!  
Reward: +10 Hunting, +5 Tracking, + 5, Survival, +320XP**

The day that followed proved to be one of the strangest days for the men and women of Winterfell. Jon Snow had gone mad! His grooming his pet Direwolf had not been the problem...

**Quest Complete: Increased Influence with Ghost, 80XP**

Volunteering to help feed the dogs in the kennel was strange, but he could have been particularly bored, or simply feeling helpful. Either way Farlen was grateful for the assistance.

**Quest Complete: Increased influence with Farlen, +5 Dog Training, 200XP**

It was when he insisted on searching for Jeyne Poole's lost needle that they started to worry! The girl had dropped it out the window and into a haystack for goodness' sake! She was from a good family; they could afford to pay for another needle, even if Lady Sansa hadn't offered one of hers to Jeyne from her large supply in the first place. So why was he so insistent that he would find a single needle? It took him over an hour to locate it!

**Quest Complete: Increased influence with Jeyne Poole, +10 sewing, 300XP**

To make matters worse he actually asked Septa Mordane to recite the history of the Great Houses of Westeros! What man in his right mind would volunteer to listen to what had to be one of the most boring speeches ever spoken?

**Quest Complete: Increased Influence with Septa Mordane, +5 Manners, +5 Westerlands Lore, 40XP**

And so it was with a sign of relief that the men of Winterfell watched Jon Snow settle down to play a few games of dice with them, and for a half hour all was well.

**Quest Complete: 10 Silver Stags, +5 Gambling, Increased Faction Influence – Soldiers of Winterfell, 100XP**

Then they went and practised swordsmanship for a while and all continued to be well, Jon managed to win a match against Ser Rodrik Cassel, on the tenth time admittedly, but still a commendable achievement.

**Quest Complete: Increased Influence with Rodrik Cassel, + 5 Sword Fighting, 360XP**

But then he started to behave strangely again. After they were all tired out from their practice bouts, Jon decided that he was going to go hunting, of all things, and ignored the looks of disbelief that he received. And he received many – what person in their right mind would go hunting when it was almost nightfall. This was especially noticeable because nights in the North were incredibly chilly.

**Quest Complete: +10 Hunting, +5 Tracking, + 5, Survival, +320XP**

...

Upon his return to Winterfell Jon Snow collapsed in his bed. His entire day had been taken up with quests, which however strange and unusual they seemed, certainly beat scrubbing the latrines. He wouldn't have done that for 1000XP, much less the 10XP on offer! Also, his pride would never, ever let him do that. Opening his trusty book, he was able to view the skill rises and experience he had got from the day's work.

**Experience: 1550/2500**

Admittedly it was slightly embarrassing to have a skill of 10 in sewing, but no-one would ever have to know that Jon Snow could mend a tear in a tunic like a capable seamstress. Now that the day was over he flicked back to the section of his parents.

Lyanna Stark's page had a fair amount of detail, and even included another black and white picture, much like the one Ser Rodrik had. Rhaegar Targaryens page however was conspicuously blank of all but the most commonly known information. Which was more focussed more on the Targaryen family than on any relationship the man... he couldn't refer to him as father without his throat tightening... had with his mother.

Jon knew little about what had happened between Rhaegar and Lyanna, but what he had heard from the Starks was... negative was too mild a word. Ned Stark loathed the man, and that was the end of the discussion as far as he was concerned.

That was part of the reason that his behaviour had been odd today. Ostensibly it was because he had been trying to gain experience and skill, subconsciously was a completely different matter though. Yes he had been avoiding thinking about his newly known parents, primarily because he did not know what to think.

Was their relationship, a brutal kidnapping, resulting in rape as the man he had called father all his life claimed? Or was it an elopement born of true love. Jon did not know which option would be more painful, the only father figure that he had ever had deceiving him, or being born not only illegitimate but as a result of forced intimacy. Neither was good.

His finger brushed the page idly, sending him to view his current skills, and receive a small surprise.

**Sword Fighting has been raised above 60! Click for mutations!**

**Sword Fighting: 64/100 [MUTATION]**

A quick tap later and Jon was staring at a list of options to specialise in.

**Please Choose [3] of the following...**

**Perk: Dual Wield  
Description: Allows the player to wield a sword in both hands, with equal skill and strength**

Perk: Inspiring Allies  
Description: When you succeed in a swordfight all those fighting on your side gain morale

Perk: Poison Blade  
Description: Any you cut with a sword suffer from poison of varying strengths

New Skill Set: Sword Skill Types 1  
Description: Unlocks the Short Sword, Bastard Sword and Long Sword Skills

New Skill Set: Sword Skill Types 2  
Description: Unlocks the Rapier, Great Sword and Katana Skills

New Skill Set: Sword Fighting Methods  
Description: Unlocks Water Dance Style, Fire Dragon Style and Ice Gale Style as Skills

Jon selected the Dual Wield Perk since it was by far the most useful. It wasn't going to be useful in battle: he would use a shield then, but if one hand was wounded then being able to fight with the other would only be beneficial.

For the remaining two choices Sword Skill Types 1 as well as Sword Fighting Methods had been chosen. The first was chosen because he was able to wield the mentioned weapons best and the second was because it sounded useful, and Jon was prepared to take a chance on it. After all if it did not work he always had his other skills to fall back on... hopefully. A thought came to mind, and he wondered if Ned Stark fought using Ice Gale Style, the Stark family blade was called Ice, so there might be a link between the two.

Looking at his newly changed statistics he saw that he had kept his current sword fighting skill level since the section on his fighting skills now read similarly, regardless of the change. The major change was that the sword fighting skill no longer existed; instead it had been replaced with the following.

**Short Sword: 64/100  
Bastard Sword: 64/100  
Long Sword: 64/100**

**Water Dance Style: 0/100  
Fire Dragon Style: 0/100  
Ice Gale Style: 0/100**

It was disappointing that he had no skill whatsoever in any of the Fighting Methods, but then again Jon had never practised them, so he supposed that was fair. Even though he had never practised them, he still could recall the moves and techniques for each one. He would have to actively train them though to gain points. When he closed his eyes after a long and exhausting day sleep came easily to him.

He was up slightly later than normal the following morning, and upon heading down for breakfast realised that his actions yesterday may have been a tad out of character for him. Well, there really was no other way to explain the extra attention, and in the corner he could swear that some of the guards were... wagering on his behaviour...?

In the end only one quest was accepted at that moment, and it was something that he would have done anyway, so he would not draw any extra attention.

**Quest: Target Practice  
Reward: Increased Influence with Bran, +5 Archery, 400XP  
Pre-Requisites: 30 Archery**

It was simple enough. Beginning after he had fed Ghost, all he had to do was further instruct Bran in learning archery, like he had been doing before the execution of the deserter. The higher experience was probably because the quest was longer than some of the others and had a requirement to do, which he barely met.

**Quest Complete: Increased Influence with Bran, +5, Archery, 400XP**

So far though, Jon had no idea what increased influence would do, nor could he figure out a way to find it out. As such, the matter was put to the side for the time being. Upon returning for lunch he had the dubious honour of Septa Mordane offering to teach him more about history. Normally he would have tried to get out of the situation, but he apparently gained a teacher, which could be helpful.

**Teacher Gained: Septa Mordane: +500XP!**

**Septa Mordane**

**Title: Septa  
Base Stats: Unknown  
Merits: Unknown  
Teaching Merit: Religious Lore x4, Westerlands Lore x3, Sewing x3, Manners x3, Singing x2, Music x2, **

Well it would be helpful if he wanted to learn any of that stuff, but there were other things that he would much rather spend his precious skill points on. At least his experience had gone up and he was now at-

**Experience: 2450/2500**

If he could do just one more small quest he would level up today. And then fate intervened in the form of Arya, who, perhaps unsurprisingly was the first one to point out his peculiar action yesterday pointing out...

"Why did you spend so much time looking for a needle Jon?"

As expected, it was something which he had no idea of how to respond to. What was he supposed to do? Tell the truth, because that would certainly go down well!

"I was trying to be helpful, that's all." He then ruffled Arya's hair hoping she would drop the topic.

"You were trying to help Jeyne?" She continued the investigation, innocent curiosity on her face.

"Yes, why do you ask? Am I not allowed to be helpful...?"

"Oh, so it was true!" She sounded surprised.

Wait a minute... what did she just say?

"Sansa said that you probably did it because you liked Jeyne, but that you shouldn't because you wouldn't be a suitable match. I thought it was a bit odd because you never did anything like that before though..."

Okay, it was time to find an excuse, before, the whole castle heard of his supposed unrequited love for Jeyne Poole.

"I was... training my observation skills." Thankfully he managed to keep a straight face: this was no laughing matter.

"Training your... observation skills?" He really must remember that Arya was very smart. Why did he expect her to fall for that in the first place?

"It was an exercise... you find something small in a large area by looking for the telltale signs, or glint in this case, it's similar to searching for tracks in the forest when hunting."

Arya looked noticeably relieved and grinned up at him. "I'll tell people that." Her face then fell. "I don't think they'll listen much though... not when Sansa says the opposite."

**Quest: Cheering up Arya  
Reward: Various, 250XP**

That seemed simple enough. "Well how about we ignore what they say and practise archery instead. I was really impressed with your skills back then, so let's improve them further."

Face lighting up once more, she grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the archery range, where they practised for an hour. Arya was a natural with a bow, and she seemed to have an aptitude for fighting.

This was not in the sense that she was strong and could hit powerfully, rather she was adept at reading her opponents moves, and her agility was good as well. Maybe he should introduce her to swordsmanship, though she would need a much lighter blade to be able to handle it well...

**Quest Complete: Greatly increased Influence with Arya, +10 Archery, 250XP**

**Level Up Available!**

Putting his current thoughts aside for the moment, Jon returned to the privacy of his room to Level Up.

**Experience: 2700/2500**

**Level Up? [Yes] [No]**

... Yes...

**You are now Level 6! Attribute, Skill & Merit Points have been gained!**

**Experience: 200/3000**

So it got harder and harder to level up. That was vexing in that it would definitely make things harder for him.

**Points to Spend: 10**

**Physical**

**Strength: 19  
Endurance: 15  
Dexterity: 19**

**Mental**

**Intellect: 12  
Perception: 27  
Willpower: 25**

**Social**

**Charisma: 14,  
Wisdom: 22**

**Supernatural**

**Fate: 21  
Spirit: 36**

After distributing 5 points each to Dexterity and Intelligence he went to find Ser Rodrik Cassel. The man's teaching statistics had changed to accommodate the new skills Jon had gained.

**Ser Rodrik Cassel**

**Title: Master-Of-Arms  
Base Stats: Mostly Unknown  
Merits: Unknown  
Teaching Merit: Long Sword x4, Bastard Sword x4, Short Sword x3 Armour Wearing x3, Fist Fighting x3, Tactics x3, Riding x2, Weapon Identification x2, Ice Gale Style x1.5**

18 of his 20 points went to getting his Bastard Sword skill to 100, he had only needed 36 points to get there, and that had been halved by the man's teaching skill. He also received a mutation, as it was called, for getting to 100.

**Bastard Sword: 100/100 [MUTATION]**

**Please Choose [1] of the following...**

**Perk: Poison Blade: Bastard Sword  
Description: Any you cut with a Bastard Sword suffer from poison of varying strengths**

Perk: Inspiring Allies: Bastard Sword  
Description: When you succeed in a swordfight using a Bastard Sword all those fighting on your side gain morale

It was obvious to Jon that he had to pick the second option – or what would happen if he accidentally cut someone when sparring? It just was not worth the risk of hurting someone unintentionally.

Then there was the question of what to do with his remaining 2 skill points. It didn't seem to be worth spending them unless he had a teacher with him to increase their value... But he didn't want to specialise solely in fighting, then again nor did he want to specialise in Sewing and Religious Lore. In the end he placed them on Armour Wearing, for a total increase of 3.

When he had finished it was noon, and after eating with some rather relieved men they began to practise swordplay, at which Jon discovered that fighting a friendly match created a quest! It probably hadn't happened with Ser Rodrik because he was Jon's teacher, he mused, before re-focussing his attention on the task, or quest, at hand.

**Quest: Win Against Tor Hemlock  
Reward: 50XP**

The first thing that Jon did, after picking a Bastard Sword from the rack was give it a few test swings to check its balance. Though it didn't show it was easier to handle, due to his additional skill and quite possibly his increased dexterity... he did feel more agile...

The fight began and soon Jon realised his mistake. And it was a major one. He had been careful to raise his skills and attributes as close to their previous level as possible, because people would notice a sudden decline in his ability. But he had not thought about what people would think of his sudden improvement! He easily beat the man, in a short amount of time... all the while showing skill that the onlookers did not know that he possessed.

**Quest Complete: 50XP**

"Have you been holding back, or practising in secret or something?" One of the men blurted out, the confusion in his voice mimicking the predominant emotion in the eyes of Ser Rodrik, who spoke next.

"He hasn't done that... You weren't holding back when we sparred yesterday, that much is certain."

All eyes turned to Jon expectantly, waiting for an answer that he could not give.

"I don't know. It's just that everything seemed to be so much easier today..."

He was telling a half-truth, because he genuinely didn't know how the book worked to increase his skills. It still meant that he was being deceitful though, and lying through omission to the man who had taught him how to fight felt bad. The feeling of guilt worsened as Ser Rodrik accepted his words with a nod.

"In which case let's see how much you have improved."

**Quest: Win Against a Man-at-Arms  
Reward: 50XP per defeated opponent**

Jon was able to fight more men than he could usually, but this was due to his increased skill shortening the battle time rather than his endurance. 16 opponents and 1 ½ hours later he was gasping from the exertion and lost a match.

**Quest Complete: 800XP**

After regaining his breath and heading upstairs to change out of his sweat drenched clothes, and have a bath as well he encountered Maester Luwin, who was yet another teacher according to the book. He didn't get any experience because Luwin had already taught him, as opposed to the Septa who had only taught the girls of the Stark household.

**Maester Luwin**

**Title: Maester  
Base Stats: Unknown  
Merits: Unknown  
Teaching Merit: Medicine x4, Alchemy x3, Politics x3, Financex3, Poisons x2, Manners x2, **

It was a pity that he did not have any skill points left, because Medicine and Finance sounded like useful skills. Politics would be useful if he was Robb, but was of little active value to him. After he had bathed and changed his clothes, he examined the book for what the 'Increased Influence' actually meant.

**Tutorial: Influence is a measure of people's feelings towards you. Many different feelings are involved but for more information the 'Empathy' Merit must be purchased.**

Okay, he had 3 Merit points at the moment; he could spare 1 of them for social purposes. Tapping on the arrow below, he was taken to a page full of greyed out Merits and their descriptions.

**Empathy Stage 1: Unlocks the Viewpoint Section: 1 Merit Point  
Pre-Requisites: Charisma 25  
Empathy Stage 2: Unlocks the Romance Section: 1 Merit Point  
Pre-Requisites: Charisma 35, Empathy Stage 1**

He didn't meet the requirements. His Charisma was at a meagre 14, so even if he placed all of his points from his next level up into it, he still wouldn't meet the requirements. Another tutorial appeared.

**Tutorial: Complete achievements to gain bonuses. Achievements are awarded by completing secret and difficult objectives. Achievements must be activated on their page before any Attribute bonuses will be applicable.**

So there was still a chance, Jon thought, as he reached for the tab named Achievements. He probably would not have many though, after all what had he done which would be that difficult? But as there was no penalty he might as well try.

**Achievements Completed:**

**Man's Best Friend: Gain a Loyal Direwolf Companion  
[Activate] for +3, Endurance**

**Achievements**

**Young Love: Be the Object of a Girl's Fantasy  
[Activate] for +2, Charisma**

What in Westeros was that second Achievement?! He was a...! And who was this girl? Did he even want to know?! What was wrong in the world, and why hadn't he noticed anything wrong? Surely he would have noticed? Who would be interested in him?!

After he had somewhat calmed down, and imbibed some alcohol, the two of which were linked he decided that since it had already happened, he should activate it... It was extra Charisma, after all. Though he wasn't quite sure he wanted a higher one now. But his finger pressed the button anyway and he fell into blessed oblivion.

**Jon Snow: Statistics**

**Physical**

**Strength: 19  
Endurance: 18  
Dexterity: 24**

**Mental**

**Intellect: 17  
Perception: 27  
Willpower: 25**

**Social**

**Charisma: 16,  
Wisdom: 22**

**Supernatural**

**Fate: 21  
Spirit: 36**

**Skills (Ones he has points in only)**

**Northlands Lore: 18/100  
Westerlands Lore: 17/100**

**Archery: 46/100  
Fist Fighting: 28/100**

**Short Sword: 64/100  
Bastard Sword: 100/100  
Long Sword: 64/100**

**Water Dance Style: 0/100  
Fire Dragon Style: 0/100  
Ice Gale Style: 0/100**

**Hunting: 42/100  
Tracking: 31/100  
Survival: 29/100**

**Armour Wearing: 25/100**

**Dog Training: 10/100**

**Sewing: 10/100  
Manners: 5/100**

**Gambling: 5/100**

**Merits**

**Dragon Master  
Fire Resistance  
Ice Resistance  
Skinchanger  
Eye of the Sky  
Inspiring Allies: Bastard Sword**

**Achievements**

**Man's Best Friend  
Young Love**

**Authors Note: Jon is not supposed to be overpowered; he does not have the strength for powerful blows, or anything else such as dexterity for dodging. He also would probably be overpowered by anyone with a fighting style. The maxed out stats show that he can perform the moves perfectly which while it will give him an advantage against ordinary soldiers, would not help him against someone with other skills and higher attributes – such as Jaime Lannister.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Video Game of Thrones**

**Disclaimer: I am making no money from the writing of this fanfiction and I in no way, shape or form own the original masterpiece. Please also note that this story will have elements from the TV Series, though it is predominantly based on the book. Note: I forgot to include the Dual Wield Merit in the list last chapter, which is why it will be in this one.**

When he awoke Winterfell was bustling. It was expected though, the King was coming with most of the Royal Court in tow, and goodness knows that would be enough to make people nervous. Even Ned Stark seemed oddly pensive, in spite of his long standing friendship with King Robert Baratheon. Apparently the possibility of being named the Kings Hand was something to be deliberated on, though the death of Jon Arryn was also a reason. His uncle had been close to the former King's Hand, had been taught by him as a child.

The day's available quests were slightly different to last time, but the first one was the same: to groom Ghost. The pale direwolf was as silent as its spiritual namesake, but none the less for it. Ears perked up as Jon approached and the head tilted slightly in expectation. Jon smiled ever so slightly.

"Here's your food, I got some of the good meat from the kitchens while their backs were turned, so you'd better hide the evidence quick."

Ghost needed no prompting as he tore into the side of mutton first, jaws working eagerly. It was almost as if he had understood Jon, but it was more likely that he preferred the bigger piece of meat to the various smaller cuttings of meat and pieces of offal that made up the rest of his meal. Not that he was opposed to eating those as well; Jon was rapidly learning that a growing direwolf pup ate a lot more than a growing man.

**Quest Complete: Increased Influence with Ghost, 80XP**

After swallowing the final scrap the pup turned to him for attention. Having been the runt of the litter, which was true, Ghost seemed to have adapted better than the rest of the litter to life with humans.

"It's because you're an outcast like me, you know. You never did learn the direwolf way, so you can understand our way better."

A sigh escaped Jon's mouth.

"I think it's for the best. Sometimes there is just no point in trying to fit in with a group you are different to. You just have to, hopefully, find that place where you can be accepted. That, or forge your own path..."

He really wished he knew if he was talking about himself or Ghost with that last sentence...

Ghost meanwhile was enjoying having behind his ears scratched, and had lay down on the straw that he usually slept on. His was belly full of meat, his stance laid back, but his beady eyes were alert and focused, and only closed when Jon had left to see what other quests there were. Even then he still didn't fully relax.

Opening the book, Jon promptly began searching for more quests. Not only did they help him get experience to level up and raise his skills, they also raised them upon completion. So therefore, so far at least, it was more efficient to do quests than simply train, even if he did pick up some not very useful talents in the process.

**Quest: Gathering Herbs**  
**Reward: Increased influence with Maester Luwin, +5 Survival, +5 Plant Identification, 420XP**

Well that seemed simple enough to do, he estimated it would take him no more than hour to gather the lot; Maester Luwin never seemed to take more than that. How hard could it be to pick some foxgloves?

Trudging through the forest, Ghost at his heels, he grudgingly realised that it could take a lot more than that. His horse had trampled the few herbs he had managed to spot from the road, meaning that he had had to dismount and search on foot for the leaves, flowers, and most difficult of all, roots that Maester Luwin required for some reason unknown.

Having gathered some mint, thyme, willow root, pine sap and nettles, thankfully he had gloves on for when he picked the latter; he was trying to get the last item on the list: foxgloves. It was not that he couldn't find the plant: the purple flowers were somewhat of a giveaway. It was because this particular type, the blue foxglove, only grew in the middle of a marsh.

Gritting his teeth Jon tried to find a way round it. If he had only realised this earlier he would have cancelled the quest, but after spending most of the morning collecting the rest, well he was not going to let being one plant short stop him from completing the quest. Now how could he get them?

Suddenly Ghost leapt forwards, heading straight for the blue foxgloves. Jon lunged forwards as well, attempting to catch Ghost by the scruff of his neck before the direwolf plunged headfirst into a bog that he might not be able to get out of. Unfortunately Ghost was not only faster than him, but had also got a running start on Jon. The end of his tail slipped between the tips of Jon's fingers, doing nothing to impede Ghost's jump.

**Quest Update: Side Quest: Save Ghost from the Marsh  
Reward: Greatly increased influence with Ghost, 500XP**

Ghost stood, a clump of blue foxgloves grasped in his mouth, looking at Jon as he sunk a tiny bit deeper into the boggy ground. What tore Jon to the core were his eyes, so bright, so expectant... so trusting. Ghost had absolute faith that Jon would help him, the same look that he had shown a glimmer of the day Jon had picked the shivering pup up from behind the tree.

But how was he going to get Ghost out! Jon didn't know how, there were no branches nearby that he could hold out. What he did know was that he was not going to leave the first being to show him such unconditional trust to die! Direwolf or not Ghost was his friend, a friend who was going to suffocate if Jon did nothing...

There was nothing else for it. Tossing his boots to the side he stepped into the marsh. And he sank. And he sank still further. He was submerged up to his waist by the time he was able to reach Ghost, as well as being drained of energy. It was unlikely he would be able to make it back... until he felt it!

His toes had brushed something solid, something that felt remarkably like cold stone, and most importantly it was something he could stand on, even if Ghost could not. When his feet managed to settle firmly on the rock Jon slung his arms around the direwolf pup, who was surprisingly heavy for his size. A squelching noise sounded, as slowly but surely Jon Snow manoeuvred himself slowly and laboriously through the mud, towards the bank.

Ghost was the first to exit the muck, scrambling up to the solid ground, pulling Jon with him, by the scruff of his neck! Well, maybe it was his tunic collar, but still the end result was what mattered, and both Jon and Ghost were muddy, exhausted, and most importantly of all safe.

The clump of blue foxgloves rested by his head, and Jon reached out to grasp it, before gently tapping a certain foolhardy and worn out direwolf on the head with it.

"Never, ever do that again Ghost!"

...Puppy dog eyes...

"You are a legendary predator, a direwolf, so don't act like a lapdog."

...Small whine...

"I don't care if you got the plant in the end! You are too important to lose, and so much more than a stupid plant!"

...nuzzle...

"Yes, you're forgiven as long as you don't do that again... Got it Ghost?"

...

**Quest Complete: Greatly increased influence with Ghost, 500XP  
Quest Complete: Increased influence with Maester Luwin, +5 Survival, +5 Plant Identification, 420XP**

...

**Quest: Gathering Herbs Part 2 – Making the Medicine  
Reward: +5 Poisons, +10, Medicine, Increased influence with Maester Luwin, 350XP**

"Thank you Ghost! Now let's go and get cleaned up before we return to Maester Luwin, there should be a clearing with a pool a few minutes back down the path. We'll clean off there. With all the work being done for our Royal visitors I would be surprised if they let us back into Winterfell in this state!"

The pool was filled by a small waterfall, and if the water was chilly, then at least it was clean and refreshing. After getting the worst of the mud off Ghost, Jon decided that rather than freeze by washing himself - he didn't have a fur coat after all – he would take his chances and see if he could have a hot bath back at his room in Winterfell.

As he rode in the gate he attracted a fair amount of attention, and Arya came running up.

"Did you have a mud fight or something? And Ghost doesn't look like a ghost any more: he looks like a mud monster!"

"Well he is covered in mud. Ghost here decided to live up to his name and try to float over a bog. Let's just hope that Nymeria doesn't start acting like warrior queen..."

Apparently that was one of the best ideas in the world to Arya.

"That would be great! I can train her to fetch my arrows! I beat Bran again today you know, because I didn't miss a single shot and he missed at least three!"

"That is good, but I do need to have a bath, and before that I need to deliver these to Maester Luwin. We can train after that."

A quick nod and she was running away in the opposite direction, calling for Nymeria. She really was going to try to train her direwolf to fetch arrows, wasn't she? Though since she was so good and never missed... how would Nymeria get the arrows out of the target without breaking them? Walking to the entrance of the main hall he decided to get the covered with mud problem out of the way...

A warm bath in the middle of the day was somewhat unusual, but when faced with the prospect of a mud covered man wandering the newly scrubbed hallways they reacted pretty quickly. Ghost was drying off by a fireplace, and Jon was looking none the worse for wear, except that his hair was wet. His muscles also ached, but no-one noticed that.

The ingredients had then been delivered, and were ground together and boiled with wax to make some sort of soothing incense... Jon had helped with the process, and had gained new respect for Maester Luwin, as well as the increased influence with him from completing the quest. Making stuff from herbs was hard!

**Quest Complete: +5 Poisons, +10, Medicine, Increased influence with Maester Luwin, 350XP**

**Experience: 2400/3000XP**

He only needed 600 more XP to level up. But before he could focus on other quests he had to fulfil this one...

**Quest: Train with Arya in Archery  
Reward: Increased Influence with Arya, Increased Influence with Nymeria, 200XP**

That wasn't so bad; except it did confirm that she was indeed serious about training Nymeria to be some sort of... arrow retriever... was that even possible?

**Quest Complete: Influence with Arya, Increased Influence with Nymeria, 200XP**

Apparently it was... if slightly awkward and time consuming. The main problem was not the target, as he had expected, it was the fact that Nymeria, rather like her brother, ran for her goal without thinking of the consequences of running after an arrow at an archery range. Arya had stopped though after it was pointed out that this game of fetch, while fun now, could turn dangerous and harmful for Nymeria.

"I think you should focus on the basic commands first, such as sit and stay."

Arya stuck her tongue out and huffed. She used that face a lot, with Robb, with Bran and Rickon, even sometimes with their father. The surprising bit was that Jon was also included in this group. Arya was somewhat naive in that respect, or maybe it was because she didn't listen to authority.

Whatever the future might hold, Jon hoped that she would not become more like Sansa as she grew older, though that was a selfish wish. As a trueborn daughter of Eddard Stark she would have a position in society, unlike him. Was it really so selfish of him to want to maintain one of the links that made him feel like he belonged? It probably was, but he did not want to think about that right now.

He'd go and spar with the rest of the men-at-arms, train his skills, maybe get some more experience and... Exist. He would carry on existing, going through the motions of life here at Winterfell. Not for the first time he thought of leaving, but the night's watch was the only place where he would be able to start anew, regardless of his background.

Recently things had changed though... only slightly but nonetheless changed. It wasn't his circumstances, because they were much the same, instead it was his way of viewing them that had changed. His world had changed several nights ago when Ghost had found that book, for better or worse. He had had his eyes opened to an infinite range of possibilities, and knew not how to take the first step. What did he actually want in life? That was another question he didn't want to ponder.

So he did just as he had planned and made his way to the training ground, and started to practice the Ice Gale style. It was hard, harder than he had expected to adapt. The moves were sharp, hard hitting while requiring the user to main excellent balance in order to change direction quickly. It was a style made for war, when one army would face another upon the field and hundreds would clash blades in melee battles.

He had made some progress when the other men arrived from their dinner, which he had chosen to miss; too absorbed in attempting the Ice Gale moves to notice that the sun had steadily moved across the sky until it was late afternoon.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the Ice Gale style used, although I think I didn't recognise it due to how you were doing! That has to be one of the worst attempts I've seen!"

Jon meanwhile had thought that he had been actually doing alright...

"I thought that it wasn't too bad though..."

Ser Rodrik Cassel snorted.

"That's because you're good with a blade, Snow. Your centre of balance is off and you're relying too much on force all the time. It needs to be controlled until at any time you want you can change the direction of your swings. And your swings are too wide... you wouldn't last a second in a battle at that level."

"Would you teach me then? If you can say what's wrong then I might be able to improve?"

An eyebrow was raised, but not in disapproval but in... Some sort of a challenge?

"If you can beat two men with your skills in Ice Gale style so far, I'll teach you. It'll take that at a minimum to make you realise what you're doing wrong. Hemlock, Mollen, come over here."

**Quest: Defeat Hemlock and Mollen using Ice Gale Style only  
Reward: Increased Faction Influence – Soldiers of Winterfell, +20 Ice Gale Style, 2000XP**

The three men, all of them skilled enough in their own right approached, Hemlock as the first called was the first to fight.

Tor Hemlock circled warily, searching for Jon's main weaknesses in this unfamiliar style. It was going to be a hard fight for Jon; the amount of experience alone at stake told him that. Sometimes he would feint a strike at the beginning of the battle, but would that work with the style...

He tried the move, hoping to get the initiative, only to overreach himself as he tried to parry the responding blow, making him dodge backwards to dodge the following blow. From then on he was steadily pushed backwards, towards the sheds backing onto the wall that ran alongside the training ground.

He was merely metres from the wall when he started to improve, when he finally started to realise what he was doing wrong. The sheds boxed him in, making him unable to swing the sword fully, but also making him aware of how to control the blade correctly. With this he was able to push forwards with a short, sharp flurry of strikes, a signature tactic of Ice Gale style. Even though they were poorly executed, their timing was accurate, creating an opening, which when he took advantage of it, allowed him to disarm his opponent.

Then Mollen moved forwards, in a semi-neutral defensive stance. As he had been observing the fight he had had the chance to form a strategy to exploit Jon's weaknesses. One thing was for sure, the move that had won him the match last time would not work in this one. Once Jon had moved back into the position and the duel began Mollen lost no time in going on the offensive, attempting to end it quickly.

Steel struck steel again and again, Jon's slight improvement barely enabling him to keep up. The fight was quickly turning into a test of endurance... and since Jon had been practising for hours he had a distinct disadvantage. His thought s distracted him from the fight, and a slight stumble happened, a light one, but a crucial one nonetheless.

Somehow though he managed to regain his balance, and execute an upwards jab, what would have been a fatal blow in a real battle. For a moment then, he had really understood the basis of the Style, the constant analysis and adjustment of position to keep the opponent at bay.

Applause filtered into his ears, and... They were clapping... for him! Though Jon did not think of himself as a vain man, the praise felt good: like he was recognised and existed as more than he was before.

**Quest Complete: Increased Faction Influence – Soldiers of Winterfell, +20 Ice Gale Style, 2000XP**

**LEVEL UP Available!**

Yes, being recognised felt good. The eyes on him at the moment weren't judging him for his supposed birth status; they were applauding him for who he was. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention, and when he looked up a curtain fell across a window, too quickly for him to discern who had been watching. There was no time to think further, and Ser Rodrik clapped him on the back.

"You did alright, for a beginner. But I think you'll do well."

Exhausted, but happy Jon retired to his chambers, ostensibly to rest, but also to level up. But before that he wanted to check something. The tab titled "Map" had been previously ignored, but now he wondered what it actually showed... This turned out to be a complete map of the castle, with the areas he knew well highlighted, those he had been to but did not know so well were shadowed, and black marked the area's he hadn't been.

Quest icons showed him the areas where he could start them, but that was not what was he was set on looking at. The button labelled "The North" showed a map of all the major places of The North, but a padlock symbol was placed over them and curious, Jon tapped it for more information...

**These Areas are Locked until [?] has been completed!**

What did that mean? Why couldn't he leave the vicinity of the castle! And what should he do to be able to leave. Because Jon Snow now knew that he wanted to leave, he wanted to make something of himself that he would never be able to do at Winterfell. Now, it was time to level up!

**Jon Snow: Statistics**

**Physical**

**Strength: 19**  
**Endurance: 18**  
**Dexterity: 24**

**Mental**

**Intellect: 17**  
**Perception: 27**  
**Willpower: 25**

**Social**

**Charisma: 16, **  
**Wisdom: 22**

**Supernatural**

**Fate: 21**  
**Spirit: 36**

**Skills (Ones he has points in only)**

**Northlands Lore: 18/100**  
**Westerlands Lore: 17/100**

**Archery: 46/100**  
**Fist Fighting: 28/100**

**Short Sword: 64/100**  
**Bastard Sword: 100/100**  
**Long Sword: 64/100**

**Water Dance Style: 0/100**  
**Fire Dragon Style: 0/100**  
**Ice Gale Style: 22/100**

**Hunting: 42/100**  
**Tracking: 31/100**  
**Survival: 34/100**

**Armour Wearing: 25/100**

**Dog Training: 10/100**

**Sewing: 10/100**  
**Manners: 5/100**

**Gambling: 5/100**

**Plant Identification: 5/100  
Poisons: 5/100  
Medicine: 10/100**

**Merits**

**Dragon Master**  
**Fire Resistance**  
**Ice Resistance**  
**Skinchanger**  
**Eye of the Sky**  
**Inspiring Allies: Bastard Sword  
Dual Wield: Swords**

**Achievements**

**Man's Best Friend**  
**Young Love**

Authors End Note:

Thank you for reading, and just a quick word of explanation. Jon's Ice Gale style is 22 because it rose during his solo practice and the fights, as well as the bonus he was awarded. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave their opinions on potential pairings, harem or not. Please review if you enjoyed it, it really does work wonders for my writing speed. Next up is the arrival of the Baratheons!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Video Game of Thrones**

**Disclaimer: I am making no money from the writing of this fanfiction and I in no way, shape or form own the original masterpiece. Please also note that this story will have elements from the TV Series, though it is predominantly based on the book.**

**I would also like to once again thank gentlemankitsune for allowing me to use the system that he designed for his video game plot fanfiction. **

**The main other person who has helped me greatly both through encouraging me, and listening to my ideas, and picking out the occasional mistake is NoOneInParticular17. So thank you very much for all your assistance!**

**On with the story!**

...

**Experience: 4600/3000**

**Level Up? [Yes] [No]**

Jon confidently pressed the yes button. This was despite the fact that he was suffering from considerable confusion as to where he would spend his points. Before, he would have automatically spent them on improving his fighting skills, making him a better soldier in preparation for the only future he could see for himself.

**You Are Now: Level 7**

That wasn't what he was feeling now though. A seemingly endless amount of possibilities had arrived alongside the book, and now... he felt that he could... do something more with his life. The points would allow him to improve in certain areas, allow him to excel in them. He knew there was a forging skill – he could become a blacksmith for instance!

Not that he wanted to be a blacksmith, but for some reason he felt better just from the fact that he could. Actually he felt spoilt, like a child who has only ever eaten porridge and was all of a sudden taken to a banquet and allowed to taste everything he wanted. That was what those opportunities meant to him, a whole new path that he had never ever thought would be a possibility, multiplied by a hundred.

But... he was not ready to decide, he still needed more information, and it was with that in mind that his finger hovered over his Charisma score of 14.

**Points to Spend: 10**

**Physical**

**Strength: 19**  
**Endurance: 18**  
**Dexterity: 24**

**Mental**

**Intellect: 17**  
**Perception: 27**  
**Willpower: 25**

**Social**

**Charisma: 16, **  
**Wisdom: 22**

**Supernatural**

**Fate: 21**  
**Spirit: 36**

It would take 9 out of 10 points to raise it to a high enough level for him to be able to unlock the Viewpoint section, and if that was his goal, he would also have to invest one of his Merit points. Admittedly he had three, but some of the ones that he had unlocked already sounded... more useful? He had never been one for the social niceties, so that was a weakness of his... Should he do it just to counter his flaws?

No, he would see if there were any more useful perks first, and if there weren't then he would choose the Charisma Merit. So he began scrolling down the Merit's section. Many of them appeared to have uses other not so much; one would grant him immunity to alcohol: was that actually a benefit?

Others in the immunity section would give him immunity to all poisons, if he had a score of 100 in poisons, and 50 in medicine. It was only then that he thought to check to see if he had unlocked any more Merits.

**Merit Points: [3]**

**Unlocked Merits...**

**Dragon Speak: Allows the player to talk to dragons in their own language**  
**Condition to unlock: Be a Dragon Master**

**Prophetic Dreams: Random dreams will give a glimpse of the future**  
**Condition to Unlock: Targaryen Blood, 35 - Spirit**

**Valyrian Steel: Grants 10 Token to spend at the [Valyrian Steel Forge] per Merit Point  
Condition to Unlock: 100/100 in a Bladed Weapon Skill**

...Wait... What...? What on earth was the Valyrian Steel Forge...? As in the Valyrian Steel that had long since been impossible to create? There were only several hundred of the blades made from Valyrian Steel existing in Westeros, they were priceless! They were family's treasured heirlooms, the possession of which proved the family's status. The only such blade he had ever seen was Ice, his uncle's greatsword, which was indeed the best, the sharpest and the most powerful sword he had ever seen.

Also what was Token? Did that mean that the legends were true, that the steel was really forged with the aid of Dragons? If so how could such a forge exist...? Dragon's were extinct, long gone with the demise of the Valyrian Freehold. None of this made much sense to Jon.

Slowly but steadily temptation made itself known: surely it wouldn't hurt to have a look and see this 'Valyrian Steel Forge'. The link glowed and he found himself tapping on it. He had not selected it as a Merit yet, but was most definitely going to investigate further. The book flicked to a new page, under a Finances tab, with the sub-heading of Valyrian Steel Forge.

Jon hadn't paid much attention to the Finance section, knowing full well that his material wealth was meagre, maybe some 25 Silver Stag coins and that included the 10 he had got from completing the gambling quest!

Therefore he had dismissed it after a cursory check had showed him that he possessed the expected amount of money. But... to think that there was a place where you could gain Valyrian Steel! His eyes glanced down the list of items... items that he could choose from?

**VALYRIAN STEEL FORGE**

**Available Artefacts of Valyrian Steel...**

**Small Jewellery: 1 Dragonfire each: example, rings  
Medium Jewellery: 2-5 Dragonfire each: example, bracelets  
Large Jewellery: 5-10 Dragonfire each: example, crowns**

**Helmet: 6 Dragonfire each  
Gauntlet: 4 Dragonfire per single item  
Shield: 9 Dragonfire  
Breastplate: 11 Dragonfire  
Chainmail Hauberks: 15 Dragonfire  
Plate Armour: 15 Dragonfire per part, 50 Dragonfire whole (4 parts total)**

**Dagger: 5 Dragonfire  
Longsword: 10 Dragonfire  
Bastard Sword: 15 Dragonfire  
Greatsword: 20 Dragonfire**

He could have a Valyrian Steel Sword! Exultation filled him for a moment before his common sense kicked in. Valyrian Steel was distinctive; its rippled pattern was unique and instantly identifiable by any who had seen it before. So how on earth would he explain a new, and most definitely priceless, swords appearance? There was no possible, and at the same time, plausible explanation that would not end up with him having to surrender the sword in question.

If he said he found the sword, it would automatically become property of the Stark family, as it would have been on their land. If he said he found it elsewhere, some other family would be well within their rights to claim it, if he said he found it on their land. The truth was also like to be met with non-belief, and he knew that he would never tell a soul about the game, much less what happened if it happened to give him a Valyrian Steel sword in exchange for Dragonfire!

Now that he thought about it what was Dragonfire in the first place?

**Tutorial: Dragonfire is an exclusive item that may be used to purchase items of Valyrian Steel**

Didn't really help, but Jon was hoping that it wasn't something dangerous, like wildfire! Forcibly wrenching his thoughts back to levelling up, he placed 9 points into Charisma, unlocking the Merit of Empathy Stage 1, and using one of his Merit points promptly to purchase it. His remaining Attribute point went into Dexterity, making it 25, the same as his Charisma.

**You have [20] Skill Points to spend**

Archery was an appealing prospect; he could raise it to 60, and gain a mutation in the process. But that was a combat skill, and he wanted to raise some other ones, ones that would help him better when... yes, when, he left Winterfell. But archery would be useful for that, then again so would, riding, and medicine, and plant identification and finance! He did need to raise his riding skill urgently; his control of the horse when he had been gathering herbs was testament to that. Finance, however would get a boost, unlike archery and riding, when he added skill points.

Eventually he placed 10 points on finance and 10 on riding. He had already got several quests which raised his archery level so hopefully he would be able to improve that tomorrow without spending his small amount of points. Jon fell asleep that night to the clanging of pots and pans as they were cleaned. The household's current supply would not be enough to feed the royal party, so they were getting the somewhat rusted spares out of storage.

His dreams, when he eventually did dream, converted the clanging of pots and pans to the clear sound of swords striking each other. Blades clashed, glimmered, glowed? The sword was warm as he fought his way through the ruins, faceless enemies blocking his way... until he reached a room. A room he knew... Gasping for air during this brief respite he lifted his head, only to stare into a pair of haunting purple eyes...

...

The dark eyes that the Stark family were known for flew open, before Jon Snow tumbled to the floor, one hand clutching his head, his sword in the other. As he spun around repeatedly... searching for something... he realised that he was in his room... It was only a dream, he reassured himself. It was nothing but a nightmare that had affected him, or so he tried to convince his mind.

**Merit Unlocked: ****Prophetic Dreams: Random dreams will give a glimpse of the future!**

**Tutorial: Merits may be granted under extreme circumstances...**

Sinking to his knees Jon was desperately trying to calm himself from a state of near panic. What had happened, did that mean that his dream was real! His future... was that even him? He didn't recognise any of the surroundings, and the dream might have been about something else that happened in the future... something that he wasn't involved in... That could be it, right? The only thing that was certain was that he would be getting no more sleep that night.

As soon as the sun began to rise, and Jon could see clearly enough to read the quests section of the book, he had accepted several and left his room. He'd go and see Ghost, not just because of the quest, he just needed to talk to someone, and if Ghost didn't understand him, well at least he wouldn't be laughed at or deemed insane.

**Quest: Grooming Ghost**  
**Reward: Increased Influence with Ghost, 80XP**

As he entered the kennels and greeted the eager pup a screen appeared. With all that had occurred he had forgotten about the Merit he had purchased previously!

**Ghost:**

**[Ghost] thinks this about you: trustworthy, strong, kind, generous with food.**

Well that was odd; did it pop up whenever he met someone new? As he thought about it the screen dissolved, and he went back to feeding the bottomless pit that was his direwolfs stomach. He might as well be even more generous with the food! It was nice to know that he had been correct the previous day: that it really was loyalty and trust which he had seen in Ghost's eyes.

Grooming and feeding Ghost was oddly relaxing, Jon found, and the direwolf pup listened, what seemed almost like comprehension in his eyes. They really were two of a kind...

"Yes, I suppose you are, look at your trousers, and his fur – you're both a complete mess!" Sansa Stark stood in the doorway to where the direwolfs were quartered. "Lady would never behave like that..."

Jon was initially offended by her comment: he was sure that it was more of an objection to him, rather than Ghosts cleanliness. Then he noticed that she was, with some difficulty carrying a bucket of meat scraps. Ghost's nose twitched – could he really be still hungry!? Thankfully the answer to that question was negative, as his stance relaxed slightly as he regally reclined in the straw.

**Quest Complete: Increased Influence with Ghost, 80XP**

His direwolf seen to, Jon turned to Sansa. Would you like me to carry that for you, it looks heavy. It must have been heavy as she even managed a grateful smile as she handed him her cargo, hands red from the tight grip she had had on the handle.

**Sansa Stark:**

**[Sansa] thinks this about you: annoying, troublesome, helpful, and handsome**

Well the first two were expected, the third one was a pleasant surprise and he didn't quite know what to make of the fourth... Was he good looking? Was it the increased Charisma? Either way Sansa was walking towards the place where Lady was, and looked around for him to follow.

**Quest: Wolfsbane**  
**Reward: Increased Influence with Sansa Stark, +5 Dog Training, +5 Singing, +5 Lock-Picking, 250XP**

Suddenly her panic filled cry rent the air. "Lady's missing!"

Jon hurried over, and was able to confirm that Lady was not to be seen in her usual spot. Could she have hidden?

"Are you certain, she could be somewhere else around here, there are a fair few rooms in the old stables, you know."

"I'm certain, someone's taken her out!"

While Sansa continued to insist that some foul play had been involved, he searched the room quickly for any hints. The first thing he did was to check if the door had been forced, which it clearly had not, nor had the lock been picked. Eventually Jon brushed aside some straw, making her blush in realisation. A direwolf size hole had been dug through the earthen floor, and lead to the outside.

"We've got to find her, she could be anywhere... she could be hurt!"

"Calm down, can you try to call her: she might not have gone too far..."

Sansa's voice was very clear, and carried a long way. Apparently her singing lessons were a help, and explained how she could reach such high pitches when annoyed, which she thankfully wasn't yet.

"So we've checked the immediate area, and Lady's not here... so we'd be best off trying to look in a place where there's food, she won't have eaten all night so she should be hungry. Do you know what her favourite food is?"

Sansa paused, "She did always eat the duck first..." They shared a mutual glance of horror before hurrying towards the kitchens, the place where the stuffed duck was being prepared. Carnage awaited them as the cook was engaged in standing on the table, a bevy of half stuffed ducks clutched close to her. Lady was licking several morsels from her paw... not in the slightest bit guilty...

**Quest Complete: ****Increased Influence with Sansa Stark, +5 Dog Training, +5 Singing, +5 Lock-Picking, 250XP**

Sansa had excused herself rather quickly, and hurried off with Lady in tow. He decided not to press the issue... she would probably take it negatively. Instead he went to Ser Rodrik for his first actual lesson in Ice Gale Style

**Ser Rodrik Cassel:**

**[Rodrik] thinks this about you: talented, mysterious, decent, and honourable**

**Quest: An Icy Gale**  
**Reward: Increased Influence with Rodrik Cassel, + 5 Ice Gale Style, 320XP**

The lesson was quite literally bruising – Ser Rodrik had never believed in gentle training, but Jon couldn't bring himself to be cross, after all it had raised his score by an additional 1 point. He could actually parry half of the time now... though he was still a long way from perfect.

**Quest Complete: ****Increased Influence with Rodrik Cassel, + 5 Ice Gale Style, 320XP**

"Ooh... Who took that cake! When I get my hands on that rapscallion they will rue the day they were born!"

Could the kitchens not get into trouble...? For just one day could there not be some sort of disaster?

**Quest: Bane of the Bakeries  
Reward: Increased Faction Influence – Winterfell Kitchens, +10 Cooking, 400XP**

This was actually surprisingly easy to solve. The trail of crumbs led to the window, and promptly ended. While that had confused the servants working there, Jon knew the thief's modus operandi. Further investigation yielded a sticky faced Brandon Stark sitting on the ledge above the window. A speedy grab had him caught red-handed, which resulted in him being promptly handed over to the cook. The screen appeared once more as Bran was being held by the ear... and yelping...

**Brandon Stark:**

**[Bran] thinks this about you: spoilsport, tattletale**

**Quest Complete: Increased Faction Influence – Winterfell Kitchens, +10 Cooking, 400XP**

He managed to make good his escape eventually though. Simply mentioning that he saw what might be the royal household approaching was enough to create chaos, disorder and enough general pandemonium for the most effective smokescreen ever seen, even if it was not necessarily true.

Though the lie did have the benefit of ensuring that everything was ready, for when they did spot the large group of horses, and a large wheelhouse heading for Winterfell. It really was huge and Jon doubted that it could actually make it through the gates...

Jon was placed with the guards and the rest of the men-at-arms when Queen Cersei dismounted from her gigantic wheelhouse, outside the gate, in order to enter the castle alongside the King himself, Robert Baratheon. He watched, relegated to the sidelines once again, as the King was helped down from his horse, and immediately started chatting and laughing with his uncle like the old friends that they were. Theon Greyjoy looked his way, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

**Theon Greyjoy:**

**[Theon] thinks this about you: useless**

Well... that was enlightening... But Jon really couldn't bring himself to be offended. Theon had never been particularly close to him, and the remark that Theon had made when they had found the direwolf pups had cut deep. But he would build on that. While he might be of no importance now, one day, someday he would forge his own path – just like he had told Ghost. He would never have a place save the Wall, which consisted of those escaping responsibility. And he knew that that was not where he wanted to be.

Head inclined respectfully he glanced up slightly to see the Prince's and Princess, following their mother, as they were led by the Starks into the Great Hall, the other important household members trailing behind. Vayon Poole and his five daughters, Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrik Cassel and other soldiers were part of this procession as the Royal court entered.

His uncle was gone, with Robert Baratheon to the crypt, in order to visit the grave of Lyanna Stark. How odd, that he had passed the statue several times, as he had prayed to ancestors for knowledge of his mother. Little had he known that his mother had been among them! He wanted nothing more than to follow, but he knew his duty. He was to stay out of the way, Catelyn Stark had been clear that her husband's bastard son should not even be at the feast in the first place, let alone be seated with the rest of the family, as if he was a trueborn Stark.

Angrily, he wondered if he even was a bastard. If his parents had loved each other like Rhaegar Targaryen had claimed then they might have married in secret, his existence was proof that that was, at the least, a possibility. A bitter laugh escaped: if he ever revealed that possibility though he would have a position of prominence – his head would be on public display!

So he took to practicing his swordplay, whirling around, swinging the blade back and forth in time with the wind. It was strangely exhilarating. This continued for a while, he was cold and numb, but he kept going, taking his anger out on his imaginary opponents. Only two things brought him to a halt, so close in timing to the other that he could have sworn it was simultaneous. The first was a message screen.

**New Skill Discovered: Stormhawk Style!**

The second was the presence of another, a man who he could not place... regardless, it didn't seem to matter how hard he tried. Then a screen appeared again as he wracked his memory...

**Jaime Lannister:**

**[Jaime] thinks this about you: intriguing**

...?!

**Jon Snow: Statistics**

**Physical**

**Strength: 19**  
**Endurance: 18**  
**Dexterity: 25**

**Mental**

**Intellect: 17**  
**Perception: 27**  
**Willpower: 25**

**Social**

**Charisma: 25, **  
**Wisdom: 22**

**Supernatural**

**Fate: 21**  
**Spirit: 36**

**Skills (Ones he has points in only)**

**Northlands Lore: 18/100**  
**Westerlands Lore: 17/100**

**Archery: 46/100**  
**Fist Fighting: 28/100**

**Short Sword: 64/100**  
**Bastard Sword: 100/100**  
**Long Sword: 64/100**

**Water Dance Style: 0/100**  
**Fire Dragon Style: 0/100**  
**Ice Gale Style: 28/100  
Storm Hawk Style: 3/100**

**Hunting: 42/100**  
**Tracking: 31/100**  
**Survival: 34/100  
Riding: 10/100**

**Armour Wearing: 25/100**

**Dog Training: 10/100**

**Sewing: 10/100**  
**Manners: 5/100  
Singing: 5/100**

**Gambling: 5/100  
Cooking: 10/100**

**Plant Identification: 5/100**  
**Poisons: 5/100**  
**Medicine: 10/100**

**Finance: 15/100**

**Lock-Picking: 5/100**

**Merits**

**Dragon Master**  
**Fire Resistance**  
**Ice Resistance**  
**Skinchanger**  
**Eye of the Sky**  
**Inspiring Allies: Bastard Sword**  
**Dual Wield: Swords  
Prophetic Dreams  
Empathy Level 1: Viewpoints**

**Achievements**

**Man's Best Friend**  
**Young Love**

**Authors End Note:**

**Still taking suggestions for any pairings, harem or not?  
If you liked the story then please review – the quick updates are due to those who do!  
Thank you for reading, and I hope it was enjoyable...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Video Game of Thrones**

**Disclaimer: I am making no money from the writing of this fanfiction and I in no way, shape or form own the original masterpiece. Please also note that this story will have elements from the TV Series, though it is predominantly based on the book.**

**Decision: There have been a lot of opinions about whether the story should be harem or not. After a great deal of deliberation I have decided not to decide. I will wait and see how the story turns out before pairing decisions are made... Oh, and I have corrected his dog training score from 10 to 15.**

**On with the story!**

Jaime Lannisters eyes flickered up and down, missing no crucial detail, before he spoke.

"So, what is a clearly skilled fighter doing outside of the feast when the rest of the men-at-arms are enjoying themselves within? Is this some sort of punishment...?"

Jon forced himself to be respectful, after all the Lannister was an expert swordsman, and more importantly when statuses were compared, it was obvious who would triumph. The man was a trueborn son of house Lannister, and the brother of the Queen. And he was awaiting an answer, which Jon, however grudgingly, would have to give. So he spoke, unable to keep the traces of bitterness out of his words.

"You could say that it is a punishment. My birth status was somewhat objectionable."

Was it just him, or had Jaime Lannisters face taken on a distinct look of amusement?

"So you're Ned Stark's bastard. Explains why you are outside."

Pausing for a moment, he chuckled before continuing.

"It had to be some sort of punishment; your clothing is too fine for you to be lowborn. So you were either in disgrace for your actions, or your very existence is a disgrace. I was leaning towards the first, but it's apparently the second."

Jon gritted his teeth; the man was evidently enjoying himself at Jon's expense. Luckily enough the wording of the last sentence was ambiguous enough for him to be able to interpret it as a statement rather than a question that would require answering.

"Indeed. Please excuse me, I will return to the guardhouse."

He really couldn't afford to be rude. He could especially not cause a commotion when the man who had murdered his father, and had sworn to kill all the living relatives of Rhaegar Targaryen was in the house. He must not draw attention. Unfortunately Ser Jaime Lannister had other plans.

"If you are seeking a drink, why not attend the feast?"

The man really was rubbing his supposed illegitimate status in. It wasn't enough that he knew it, and Jon knew it... he just had to make Jon say it.

"I was asked not to attend."

The reply, when it came, was swift, too swift. Jaime had known the response that Jon would give and had figured out what to say.

"Well, the situation cannot be helped, unless I do something. I look forwards to seeing you again, Snow..."

The Lannister knowing his surname was expected, all of the bastards of the north were named Snow... But why would they meet again? And why had the man's eyes held... a promise? Jon honestly didn't have a clue as he walked the solitary halls back towards his bedroom. Almost every single person was either at the feast, or helping provide the feast. He was the one exception, isolated from the rest. He was neither a servant nor a noble, he had no place here.

Once he was in his room he checked the book. As expected there were no currently active quests: everyone was involved with the feast, meaning that he could practise: and risk running into Jaime Lannister again or he could attempt to sleep, and risk another one of those dreams. He chose neither; hence he was running through the book.

To his benefit, he had unlocked a new Achievement. To his distaste it was about Jaime Lannister.

**New Achievement Completed:**

**Waking Lions: Intrigue a Lannister **  
**[Activate] for +15 Politics**

Well at least he would end up with some good coming out of that encounter. Even though Jon could not see a use for Politics in his future... it might open a door someday... if he wasn't a bastard. He shook his head suddenly. He was planning to forge his own path, his own place... and Politics could be a valuable skill to have... And so he activated it.

**Experience: 2750/4000**

Looking at his Experience Level, he might be able to level up the following day. After all chances were there would be more quests due to the Royal visitors...And Lady Stark wouldn't complain about him training with the soldiers, feeding Ghost or doing odd tasks. Well she probably wouldn't want Ghost to go out; anything that would link him to the Starks would not be good from her view. He chuckled. It was a pity then that the Queen's brother had already figured it out...

That night Jon dreamt of Bran falling, he knew not where, or why, but the boy was falling, hands desperately clutching at the flowering ivy on the nearest wall. But it was all in vain. The boy's body lay crumpled on the ground... still... far too still for the bright and lively little boy... far too still...

Awaking with a start, Jon was tempted to run straight to the chamber where Bran slept to check that he was alright... it would reassure him that the boy was safe and well. But there was this feeling... this strange, strange inkling of sorts that told him that today was the day of the fall.

Trying to push the worried feeling to one side, he opened the book, fully intending to check the day's quests for something to do. What he saw horrified him.

**Quest: Catch Bran!**  
**Reward: Greatly Increased Influence with Bran, 1000XP**  
**Pre-Requisites: 40 Spirit**

**Since you do not meet the requirements for this Quest the location and time will remain a secret**

Jon was panicking, though he stayed still purely out of shock. Bran would fall... the dream was true and because he only had 36 Spirit he would be unable to save him! NO! There had to be a way, had to be some method that could save him.

As Jon saw it he had two options. The first would be to try and locate the particular tower from the details in his dream, which was near impossible. The other option was to get the 1250XP that he needed to level up, place the necessary points in Spirit, and then get the information he needed to save him! Wracking his mind about the dream he was able to recall two main details, beside Bran falling.

Firstly there was the flowering Ivy which Bran had grasped at in his desperation: but that grew on many a tower, finding the correct one from that would be hard. The second one gave him hope though. The sun had been high, in other words the time of the fall was noon. It was early morning and if he hurried he should be able to get the needed Experience.

That having been decided, Jon hastily dressed and made himself presentable before heading down to the kennels.

**Quest: Grooming Ghost**  
**Reward: Increased Influence with Ghost, 80XP**

"Hey boy... here you go. Sorry I really can't stop to talk. It is very serious business."

*nods*

"Thanks... I swear that you understand me better than most people do!"

**Quest Complete: Increased Influence with Ghost, 80XP**

Okay... next up was the nearest and quickest quest that would give the most experience.

**Quest: Stuck in the...Mud?**  
**Reward: Increased Influence with Tyrion Lannister, + 10, Management, 270XP**

Jon found Tyrion Lannister looking groggily at a fence that could be climbed by most agile children or adults of a certain height. Sadly Tyrion Lannister was neither. To make matters worse the kennels had not been cleaned recently and he was standing boots deep in the waste that the dog's produced on a regular basis. Jon would have to be careful about approaching the matter. How exactly did you offer a Lannister in an embarrassing situation help... For all you know they might decide to dispose of you to erase the evidence!

**Tyrion Lannister:**

**[Tyrion] thinks this about you: curious and not boring**

"Excuse me; I'm here to feed the dogs... so the gate's unlocked..."

Tyrion turned around.

"Ah. Thank you. Much as I like being surrounded by females I am not partial to ones of another species."

Jon couldn't resist a grin, and the words spilled uncontrolled from his mouth.

"Then I am sorry to disappoint but you are located with those of similar inclinations."

At a questioning look from Tyrion, he then continued.

"Both you and your... companions enjoy being surrounded by females. This is the kennel for male dogs after all"

"Maybe that's why I felt at home..."

And with those parting words Tyrion Lannister walked slowly out of the kennel, complaining about his head.

**Quest Complete: Increased Influence with Tyrion Lannister, +10, Management, 270XP**

**Experience: 3100/4000**

Only 900 to go, Jon thought. It was still morning; he should have a fair few hours left...

**Quest: Helping the Septa  
Reward: Increased Influence with Septa Mordane, +5 Religious Lore, +5 Manners, 380XP**

Jon found Septa Mordane on the tower steps, having twisted her ankle. It was simple enough to carry her up to the tower room she taught the ladies of the household in, even if he did have to listen to her talk of kindness being a virtue all the way up.

**Septa Mordane:**

**[Mordane] thinks this about you: unfortunate, helpful and attentive**

Thinking that he was unfortunate was a bit too close to pity for Jon to be entirely comfortable, but nonetheless it was better than hostility. Was it too much to hope that the pity was for something other than his birth status? It probably was. Such was the life of a bastard, to be either reviled or pitied, or some cruel mixture of both. But one day, yes, one day his birth wouldn't matter. He just had to keep telling himself that.

Upon his arrival Jon excused himself quickly, not wanting to spend any more time than the necessary politeness required. Arya was off somewhere so it was only Sansa and Jeyne in the tower at the time. He already knew what Sansa thought about him... but Jeyne?

**Jeyne Poole:**

**[Jeyne] thinks this about you: handsome, strong, determined, kind and funny**

Ah, that was the answer to who the 'Young Love' achievement was referring to. Normally he would have given the matter some thought, but in the current circumstances there just was not enough time! Sansa gave him a dismissive look, Jeyne was hiding her red tinted face behind her needlework and Septa Mordane was just turning their way after regaining her composure. As both girls got back to the urgent business of looking like they were working diligently, Jon made his escape.

**Quest Complete: Increased Influence with Septa Mordane, +5 Religious Lore, +5 Manners, 380XP**

Running down to the courtyard he grabbed a sword. The other men-at-arms might have looked in idle curiosity about why Jon Snow was looking slightly flustered, but they soon joined in the melee spar that he had started. They probably assumed that he had been drinking, Jon thought, and therefore they would have a chance to beat him and win the ever growing pile of money that would be granted to whoever could win 7 fights in a row with him.

Jon gained more than a few interested female's watching, and more than a few jealous glares as he ducked, weaved and defeated several men at the same time. Even though it looked like he was showing off it really was because of the quest he had been given...

**Quest: Conquering your Comrades  
Reward: +2 Stormhawk Style, 40XP per defeated opponent in a row**

Stormhawk style was an incredibly emotional one, based on the unpredictability of the strikes: just like emotions could change rapidly. The point was to confuse the enemy through fast and powerful swings and constantly moving. Whether it is back and forth or side to side, until the final strike a practitioner of Stormhawk style would be moving to counteract the otherwise severe risk of being wounded due to an opening.

Jon had, actually taken several minor wounds, but he was determined to win. He had no other choice, yet it was different to the marsh situation with Ghost and their bond of mutual understanding, loyalty and trust. Instead it was to protect Bran. A rueful smile appeared on Jon's face. He would protect his little cousin. He was still planning to leave, but he knew then that he would never turn against those who he shared blood with, even if they didn't share any deeper connection.

So he fought, and fought and fought... The air was still, there was no sign of the storm of last night, but the feeling, the pent up frustration remained. It was that and that alone that enabled him to beat as many men as he did, although the effort left him panting.

**Quest Complete: +26 Stormhawk Style, 520XP**

He had done it... he had enough to level up!

**Experience: 4000/4000**

**Level Up? [Yes] [No]**

Pressing the yes button repeatedly did nothing to speed the process, Jon knew this, but he just couldn't focus...

**You Are Now: Level 7:** **Attribute, Skill & Merit Points have been gained!**

**Points to Spend: 10**

**Jon Snow: Statistics**

**Physical**

**Strength: 19**  
**Endurance: 18**  
**Dexterity: 25**

**Mental**

**Intellect: 17**  
**Perception: 27**  
**Willpower: 25**

**Social**

**Charisma: 25, **  
**Wisdom: 22**

**Supernatural**

**Fate: 21**  
**Spirit: 36**

There was no time to think, 4 points were placed at top speed into Spirit, and the remaining 6 going to Perception. He simply had to be able to time everything correctly, and he would have to be aware of his surroundings. As for his skills, he placed all 20 points into Archery, but without stopping to check the mutations. He was in a hurry!

Checking the book once again he gasped... there was a clock counting down from 135... Steadily showing how long until Bran would fall.

**Quest: Catch Bran!**  
**Reward: Greatly Increased Influence with Bran, 1000XP**  
**Pre-Requisites: 40 Spirit  
Time: 135 Seconds to go  
Location: The Inner Watchtower**

Fortunately Jon knew where that was; unfortunately he would have to sprint if he was to make it. He looked down only to find that he was already running as fast as he could force his weary body to go. Through the courtyard, into and out of the hall, cut across the kennels, through another courtyard and... Bran... the boy was standing on a window ledge of the tower until he was suddenly flung backwards.

Jon then knew beyond all doubt that Bran had been pushed. A glimpse of gold glinted in the sun, but he barely processed the thought... he was sprinting; taking deep shaky breaths... so close... so close...

Bran's body collapsed into the waiting arms of Jon Snow, but all was not well. The sudden weight of the boy was made worse by the additional force caused by the long drop from the top of the tower. Jon was sent stumbling, losing his grip and falling to his knees. Bran's head struck the flagstones of the Courtyard, as his body escaped from Jon's grasp.

Jon might have investigated further, but Bran looked to be hurt, a gash on his head was bleeding, and his shoulder was most likely dislocated, Jon thought. The knowledge of medicine was actually coming in handy! Cradling the limp body in his arms, Jon walked as fast as he could without aggravating the wounds further to the main courtyard, and to where Maester Luwin was, last time he checked.

**Quest Complete: Greatly Increased Influence with Bran, 1000XP**

Speeding his pace slightly he kicked the door to it open with his foot. People stopped, frozen in shock. He had to do something.

"Maester Luwin, Bran was pushed from the top of the tower... he's badly injured!"

People started to exclaim and cry out, but thankfully Maester Luwin was not part of the commotion, signalling for Jon to carry Bran into a side hall, followed by a frantic Catelyn Stark...

"What's happened to my son? What has happened to him?"

Jon attempted to explain the situation, and by the end of it Catelyn Stark was shaking with both fear for her son's life, and anger for those who tried to take it.

**Catelyn Stark:**

**[Catelyn] thinks this about you: a disgrace, wilful and honourable**

People came and went, and enquired about the young man's welfare. Jon was subjected to hundreds upon hundreds of questions about the ordeal, which were only stopped when Eddard Stark arrived, a few moments before Bran slowly blinked, before groaning. Maester Luwin spoke.

"Calm down, you will be alright, just don't move. Your wounds, while bad will heal soon-"

"Who did this to you?"

The demand came from the mouth of his mother, completely cutting of the Maester. Bran squinted before replying slowly with a hoarse voice.

"I... don't... know... I was climbing the big tower..."

"You mean the Inner Watchtower?"

"Yes, it was that one. And I remember hand's grabbing me... and then... pushing me... but noting else..."

"Oh..."

Catelyn Stark was once again frantic, wringing her hands together repeatedly. Then Maester Luwin looked up from his examination several minutes of tense silence later.

"Apart from amnesia the boy will be fine. He has fractures and scrapes, but nothing that cannot be cured by a few months of rest with no intensive activity. There is just one thing. I regret being the bearer of bad news, but judging by the lump on the back of his head he will most likely never regain the memories of that time. Your best hope for answers would be to search the tower he fell from..."

It was Ned Stark who answered, speaking more than three words for the first time since his arrival.

"I sent men to investigate, but it was deserted, just as it has been for many years. The only thing that they could tell was that someone had been there recently as there were disturbed cobwebs, and marks in the dust."

**Eddard Stark:**

**[Eddard] thinks this about you: honourable, loyal, talented, skilled, strong and determined**

It was at that point Jon excused himself... at Catelyn Stark's request. As a mother she would want to spend time with her son, if only to comfort him and reassure her that he would be alright. The fall could have been seriously fatal had Jon not caught him, and should he have survived he would have likely been crippled for life. That would have been almost fate worse than death to Bran at first. The child was one of the most active he knew of!

As he walked back to his chambers in order to change his bloody clothes he noticed that there were guards everywhere. As there should be considering there had been an attempt on the life of Lord Stark's second son, mediated or not.

Just before he turned the corner, a glimpse of gold in the corner of his eye caused him to spin around.

**Cersei Baratheon:**

**[Cersei] thinks this about you: meddling, annoying, and interfering**

What could he have possibly done to make her think this... annoying he could understand because of his birth status, but why would she think him a meddling person. He hadn't interfered in any of her business that he knew of... And why was that gold colour so similar? Sighing he decided to change direction. He needed calm; he would visit the tomb of Lyanna Stark. He would pay his respects to the mother that he never knew of.

**Jon Snow: Statistics**

**Physical**

**Strength: 19**  
**Endurance: 18**  
**Dexterity: 25**

**Mental**

**Intellect: 17**  
**Perception: 33**  
**Willpower: 25**

**Social**

**Charisma: 25, **  
**Wisdom: 22**

**Supernatural**

**Fate: 21**  
**Spirit: 40**

**Skills (Ones he has points in only)**

**Northlands Lore: 18/100**  
**Westerlands Lore: 17/100  
Religious Lore: 5/100**

**Archery: 66/100 [Mutation]**  
**Fist Fighting: 28/100**

**Short Sword: 64/100**  
**Bastard Sword: 100/100**  
**Long Sword: 64/100**

**Water Dance Style: 0/100**  
**Fire Dragon Style: 0/100**  
**Ice Gale Style: 28/100****  
****Storm Hawk Style: 29/100**

**Hunting: 42/100**  
**Tracking: 31/100**  
**Survival: 34/100****  
****Riding: 10/100**

**Armour Wearing: 25/100**

**Dog Training: 15/100**

**Sewing: 10/100**  
**Manners: 10/100****  
****Singing: 5/100**

**Gambling: 5/100****  
****Cooking: 10/100**

**Plant Identification: 5/100**  
**Poisons: 5/100**  
**Medicine: 10/100**

**Finance: 15/100  
Politics: 15/100  
Management: 10/100**

**Lock-Picking: 5/100**

**Merits**

**Dragon Master**  
**Fire Resistance**  
**Ice Resistance**  
**Skinchanger**  
**Eye of the Sky**  
**Inspiring Allies: Bastard Sword**  
**Dual Wield: Swords****  
****Prophetic Dreams****  
****Empathy Level 1: Viewpoints**

**Achievements**

**Man's Best Friend**

**Young Love**

**Waking Lions**

Authors End Note: So what do you think of this chapter... The story is starting to take a different direction now: there are some changes beginning to occur... Sorry this update took so long; I know that lots of you were waiting... And this is my first time doing one: An omake! (Basically a funny what-if scenario...)

**Omake!**

**Jon Snow had won the game of thrones... he was to be crowned King of all Westeros. The crown rested... his for the taking... he had finally triumphed. The crowd gathered round to see their new King pick up the crown, hold it aloft... and hurl it with all his might at the wall while a horrified yell escaped his mouth.**

**Was it some sort of assassination attempt: perhaps some lethal poison had been placed on the inside... They crowded around, asking if he was ill... They did not expect his answer.**

"**This crown has a -50 Intelligence debuff!"**

**Suddenly the stupidity of the previous Kings had become crystal clear to Jon Snow...**


	6. Chapter 6

A Video Game of Thrones

**Disclaimer: I am making no money from the writing of this fanfiction and I in no way, shape or form own the original masterpiece. Please also note that this story will have elements from the TV Series, though it is predominantly based on the book.**

**Major thanks to Casey W, who has generously offered to beta, and has helped a lot. That being said, enjoy the chapter!**

The tomb of Lyanna Stark was located deep in the crypts of Winterfell and, with the resulting pandemonium from Bran's fall still going strong, it was completely deserted. Jon had seen the statue of her before, had in fact seen all of the statues before. Ned Stark had shown him his ancestor's graves, all the while concealing the fact that his mother lay there as well. Despite having seen it before, as it came in sight the knowledge that this was his mother overwhelmed him, and he sunk to his knees before her likeness.

Perhaps you were supposed to feel calm, or sad when paying your respects. Jon felt neither. First and foremost he felt regret, regret that he never had the chance to know her and therefore could not feel sad or calm. However he also felt resolved. No matter what he would find the truth of the matter, and with it whether he was conceived as a result of forbidden love, or rape. There had to be someone who knew the truth of the matter, other than Ned Stark, who he knew would never tell. Maybe when he left Winterfell he could travel to Dorne? His father had kept his mother there, willing or not so there would be someone who remembered. The problem would be finding them, getting them to talk, and then evaluating the truth.

**Legendary Quest Unlocked!**

**Tutorial: Legendary Quests may be completed in many different ways, and will give vastly different rewards based on how the goal is achieved. There is no time limit to complete them, due to the high difficulty level.**

**Legendary Quest! The Prince of the Past  
Goal: Discover the truth of your birth  
Reward: ?**

That was a near impossible task, and Jon had no idea where he would start? Well, Dorne was still an option, but a near penniless bastard from the North would be unable to discover anything: he would have neither money nor influence, and both would be required in large quantities. Then the torch burnt out, and he realised that he had been there a lot longer than he had originally intended, as his stiff joints were testament to. Walking back to his chambers, the light of day had dimmed to evening, and while the castle was still on high alert, it was nonetheless much quieter. A few enquiries along the way assured him that Bran was still safe and doing well.

Finally reaching his room was a relief and sitting on the bed, he opened the book, having gained a new achievement as well as a new mutation in archery. He hadn't had the time to deal with the changes... so he might as well do it now. The first thing, the new achievement, was unsurprisingly related to saving Bran.

**New Achievement Completed:**

**Winter Is Coming: Save the life of a Stark  
[Activate] for +25 Greatsword & +1 Fate**

After activating the achievement the next step was...

**Archery has been raised above 60!**

**Archery: 66/100 [MUTATION]**

Once again there was a list of options for Jon to choose from.

**Please Choose [3] of the following...**

**Bonus: Perception  
Description: Your Archery Skills grant you +3, Perception **

**New Skill Set: Bows Type 1  
Description: Unlocks the Crossbow, Longbow and Short Bow Skills**

**New Skill Set: Shooting Styles 1  
Description: Unlocks the Mounted Archery, Sharpshooting and Wind Arrow Styles as Skills**

**New Skill Set: Archery Crafting 1  
Description: Unlocks the Fletching and Bowyer Skills**

**Perk: Armoured Against Arrows  
Description: Armour is twice as resilient against arrows**

**Perk: Eagle Eye  
Description: You are able to track the path of arrows with your eyes**

Once again it was a difficult decision to make since all of the options would be beneficial in one way or another. The first to be eliminated was Perception; it was his second highest attribute after Spirit, and he had placed points in it last level as well. Eagle Eye was the first to be selected; it would be a major advantage to be able to see where an arrow was going because he could then block it. The next two selected were the skill sets for Bows and Shooting Styles, and the Archery Crafting one was reluctantly left for the time being. Looking at his skills again revealed the following...

**Crossbow: 66/100  
Longbow: 66/100  
Short Bow: 66/100**

**Mounted Archery: 0/100  
Sharpshooting: 0/100  
Wind Arrow: 0/100**

It was obvious to Jon what the first three skills did, but he took a moment to process the new information about how the last three worked. Mounted Archery was basically the ability to aim and fire while riding a horse in the Dothraki style, Sharpshooting was the ability to hit a small target at long range and Wind Arrow was how to fire an arrow while compensating for a strong wind that would blow it off course. All in all they would very useful in the future, he thought, and thus Jon fell asleep relatively easily, to a thankfully dreamless night.

The day that followed was to soon become much more troublesome than the night could ever possibly be. Another feast had been announced in celebration of Bran's near escape, it was also - as Jon was informed - the time when he would be rewarded for his act of bravery. Catelyn Stark had been glaring at him throughout the morning and at Arya as well.

**Arya Stark:  
[Arya] thinks this about you: Kind, brave, skilled, understanding and a hero**

He had to smile at that, though what had Arya just said that had made Catelyn Stark glare at him even more? Arya was a very outspoken child which frequently brought her views into conflict with her mother's and sisters... But she glanced at him as well... was he the topic of the conversation? Catelyn was now grabbing the arm of Ned Stark and was talking rapidly to him, frantically even, while Ned was shaking his head. Whatever they were talking about they were clearly not in agreement. There was however, no chance of Jon being able to find out the subject at the moment and so he resigned himself to completing as many quests as he could before the feast, which was admittedly not many.

**Quest: Grooming Ghost  
Reward: Increased Influence with Ghost, 80XP**

Taking care of Ghost was, as always an available quest, and one that Jon would do regardless, so the extra experience was a welcome bonus. There was a guard stationed at the door for the time being: apparently summer, Bran's direwolf had got loose and gone on a castle wide search for Bran. It was strange that the incident had occurred at exactly the same time as Bran had fallen. Did direwolves have some sort of sixth sense... some form of magic? Jon would have normally discounted such an idea, but the arrival of the book, and the dramatic changes it had wrought in his life had changed many of his beliefs.

"Here Ghost, I got you an extra portion of meat... including some sausages... "

Summer had stolen them but they had been taken away as he was not to be rewarded for searching the castle like well... a wild animal, and in the process damaging some of the royal robes. Whoever thought that it was a good idea to hang the washing next to the kennels? It was probably some of the royal servants who were unaware of the location but it had since been moved, most likely due to the aforementioned incident.

This did not seem to bother Ghost though as he happily dug into the meat in question. Jon tried to get him to eat slower but that only resulted in the direwolf dragging the bucket of meat to the corner to devour it in peace. Jon's attempts to further slow him were met with a questioning look... and a single sausage being pushed his way.

"No... I'm not hungry Ghost, but you might get sick if you eat too fast!"

Ghost gave an exasperated whine, and shook his head in an almost... patronizing manner? He then proceeded to retrieve the lone sausage and continue eating as quickly as he could. If Jon didn't want to eat then it was his food to eat how he wanted to and at what speed: at least that was Jon's interpretation of Ghosts message. And so, with a similar exasperated sigh for his ever hungry direwolf Jon left the space where the direwolves were kept.

**Quest Complete: Increased Influence with Ghost, 80XP**

Unfortunately for Jon the book had revealed that he now had to get 5000 Experience before he could level up again, which was not welcome news. Still there were other quests to do, including another one he was familiar with.

**Quest: Cheering up Arya  
Reward: Various, 600XP**

Arya was even more upset than she had been last time the quest had occurred, which was probably why the Experience reward was higher this time. The girl seemed to be on the verge of tears, and upon seeing him ran up and hugged him, sniffling ever so slightly though she denied it vehemently when it was pointed out.

"It's not fair! I told her that! It's not fair! Mother and Sansa said it, and it's not fair! And then they had to go and make father agree as well and he had to which was wrong because they were being mean. I wanted it to happen so much!"

What had happened to make her like this...?

"Calm down, take a deep breath Arya, alright? Now, what happened to make you so upset... did you have another argument with Sansa?"

The deep breath gave way to the beginnings of another outburst. "No, I just wanted you to be my brother, but mother wouldn't listen and told me to be quiet..."

What... he was already her brother... not in name, but supposedly in blood at least, even if they were cousins, nobody knew it.

"Father said that he was going to adopt you into the family so you'd be a Stark like us, but then mother said that that was bad and you would steal Bran's inheritance which you wouldn't ever do because you're really nice and..."

Jon stayed frozen for a moment in pure shock. He could have been part of the family that he had grown up as separate from, the family he had always hoped that he could join. How ironic that he had found out his true heritage only a few days before this would have happened. He was sad, yes but he was able to take it better than he would have otherwise.

In most cases where a child was adopted into a family they were no blood relation and as such, would rank behind all trueborn children of the family in the line for inheritance. However Jon was a Stark by birth - through his father, most believed - and so his adoption would place him second only to Robb to inherit the title of Warden of the North, he would effectively displace Bran and Rickon from their places. It didn't mean that Catelyn Stark's actions were right, or that he wasn't hurt by them. It did, however make it them more understandable.

"So then mother sent me away but I listened in and father said that he was going to offer you a boon, and almost anything you wanted would be granted, if it could be... Could you ask to be adopted...? When father offers you a boon at the feast and if you asked in front of the King they couldn't say no!"

Ah, Arya was unaware of the laws regarding succession and so did not realise the consequences of such an action. Her anger left her after Jon explained, but she wouldn't let go of his tunic which she held in an iron grip and muttered one last cry of...

"It's not fair..."

Arya was still sad, which was probably the reason why Jon suggested practising swordplay. After getting the smallest, lightest sword he could find, they soon discovered that even that was too heavy for the young girl. He face fell further as he explained that she would probably hurt herself if they continued, as well the fact that she lacked the strength to succeed against a full grown man anytime soon. It was then that he had an inspiration. As he recalled, Water Dance Style was designed for smaller, more agile opponents, which would be ideal for Arya. The main issue would be getting the right sword, but Mikkan was a skilled enough Blacksmith to forge one, if he was provided with the funds.

Tentatively, he broached the idea about teaching her Water Dance Style even though he knew he was lacking in skill, he at least knew all of the moves and techniques. The response was immediately enthusiastic, especially when he said that he would see about getting her a suitable sword. Arya was never going to be a traditional lady, who could be content with her needlework and so on; it couldn't hurt to teach her a form of self defence.

**Quest Complete: Enormously increased Influence with Arya, +15 Water Dance Style, +10 Rapier, +25 Silver Stags, 600XP**

That... was easily the best reward that he had ever gotten from a single quest, he had managed to make Arya happy and gained a lot of skills in the process, as well as the money to pay for the new sword. But now that she had left - called in by her mother to prepare for the feast - Jon was left alone with his thoughts.

So he was to be offered a boon. Were he asked what he wished for most some 5 days previously he would have asked the name of his mother, and the truth of his birth. Even though he would love to have the knowledge, being acknowledged as a Targaryen in front of Robert Baratheon, the one who had sworn to kill all remaining of that line was not a good move. It would only result in his execution; making him clench his fist... He had to do something though... But what could a powerless bastard do, especially with Catelyn Stark trying to limit his influence.

"Excuse me, but the feast is going to start in half an hour, and since you are the guest of honour..."

The man's voice trailed off as Jon stalked past him, intent on his own thoughts as he headed to his chambers to dress for the feast. Somehow there was a feeling that this day was going to change everything. Upon reaching his room, he dressed in his best clothes. Robb would have worn his best for the earlier feast, but since Jon had been forbidden attendance he was not limited in his choice by that, not that he had as much to choose from in the first place though.

It was strange entering the feast, and being able to sit at the same table as royalty. An all too familiar glint of gold caught his eye again and he found himself scrutinizing the Crown Prince. Joffrey Baratheon was handsome enough to enamour Sansa but he couldn't help but recall Robb's words: that the prince was rumoured to be an unpleasant boy.

He also recalled the rumour which had been confirmed as a fact that Prince Joffrey had not visited Bran to give regards and that he had in fact refused to go... Was it because he was the guilty one? Certainly that would explain the golden glint – it would be from the boy's hair, and the refusal to see Bran... Maybe he was afraid of being recognised...

Jon there and then resolved to keep an eye on the Prince, even if he could say nothing due to his word being worth exactly that: nothing. But he was not going to stand by and let a possible threat to Bran go unwatched, particularly since the boy was confined to his bed for the next few months while his bones healed! He was vulnerable, and even Ned Stark realised this and had allowed Summer into Bran's chambers for additional protection.

"And so, never let it be said that the Starks are ungrateful. To Jon Snow, for the courageous act of saving the life of my son, Brandon Stark I grant a boon. Know that you may always call upon the Stark family should you have need, for we owe you greatly."

Jon stood up and nodded, the carefully worded statement doing more to hurt than help. It had clearly been carefully phrased so that it distanced him from the Stark family, from his family and he resented that he was being treated like a stranger. Still, he was in no place to object without seeming uncouth and ungrateful.

"I thank you for your favour, Lord Stark."

If his words were icier than normal then it was hidden among the applause, though he saw Ned Stark wince ever so slightly. The feast then continued on, Jon standing out by his silence among the chattering crowd. Even though he knew it was the logical response, he could hope for more, he could hope! Sometimes he wished that he would be worth more than normal, that he would be considered different to the rest in a positive way, instead of his current negative one. A piece of food soared from Arya to Sansa, who began to fuss. Arya merely grinned, and it was infectious, Jon grinned as well. You could always count on Arya to defy convention.

As the feast drew to a close, Jon stood a small distance away from where Ned Stark and Jaime Lannister were talking, or rather having a polite disagreement.

"And His Majesty will most likely hold a tournament should you accept the offer to be the King's Hand. I would be glad, for one. The competition on the field lately has gotten... stale."

Jaime Lannister stance was that of a man at ease, yet his words were edged with something more sinister. Jon didn't think to look closer... that Ned Stark had been offered the position of the Hand was news to him.

"I do not fight in tournaments."

His uncle's reply was brusque to an extreme.

"Oh, are you worried about the next generation of fighters?"

An obvious jibe at Ned Stark's age was the swift retort. But all present were shocked by the interference of the King himself, who though drunk was thankfully in a good mood.

"Now, now, don't be silly. The men of the north are strong, stronger than you might think. If you wish to test your mettle, why not clash blades with Ned's son, eh?"

A malicious smile slowly formed on Jaime's face.

"Very well then. I will do so."

His gaze swung across the room, skipping over Robb as he walked up to Jon.

"Jon Snow, son of Eddard Stark, I challenge you to a duel."

Jon's horrified face turned to look at the King, but Robert Baratheon was so lost to reason that...

"Very well, the battle shall be some two days from now then. Only fair to give you both time to prepare!"

The King roared with laughter, Catelyn Stark looked ready to murder someone... and silence filled the room, until a small ping sounded in Jon's ear.

**Legendary Quest: Fight Jaime Lannister in 3 matches, and win at least 1!  
Reward: 100 Gold Dragons &? 5000XP!**

This did not bode well...

**Jon Snow: Statistics**

**Physical**

**Strength: 19  
Endurance: 18  
Dexterity: 25**

**Mental**

**Intellect: 17  
Perception: 33  
Willpower: 25**

**Social**

**Charisma: 25,  
Wisdom: 22**

**Supernatural**

**Fate: 22  
Spirit: 40**

**Skills (Ones he has points in only)**

**Northlands Lore: 18/100  
Westerlands Lore: 17/100  
Religious Lore: 5/100**

**Archery: 66/100 [Mutation]  
Fist Fighting: 28/100**

**Short Sword: 64/100  
Bastard Sword: 100/100  
Long Sword: 64/100  
Greatsword: 25/100  
Rapier: 10/100**

**Water Dance Style: 15/100  
Fire Dragon Style: 0/100  
Ice Gale Style: 28/100  
Storm Hawk Style: 29/100**

**Hunting: 42/100  
Tracking: 31/100  
Survival: 34/100  
Riding: 10/100**

**Armour Wearing: 25/100**

**Dog Training: 15/100**

**Sewing: 10/100  
Manners: 10/100  
Singing: 5/100**

**Gambling: 5/100  
Cooking: 10/100**

**Plant Identification: 5/100  
Poisons: 5/100  
Medicine: 10/100**

**Finance: 15/100  
Politics: 15/100  
Management: 10/100**

**Lock-Picking: 5/100**

**Merits**

**Dragon Master  
Fire Resistance  
Ice Resistance  
Skinchanger  
Eye of the Sky  
Inspiring Allies: Bastard Sword  
Dual Wield: Swords  
Prophetic Dreams  
Empathy Level 1: Viewpoints**

**Achievements**

**Man's Best Friend  
Young Love  
Waking Lions**

**Experience: 680/5000**


End file.
